Road Trip!: Tratie Style
by Waves of Wisd0m
Summary: Being long time enemies, nothing would let Katie change her opinions on Travis. Player, 'stuck up', jerk, prankster... But could one little road trip change it all? Click to find out...
1. Chapter 1: How it All Began

**Hey everyone, Jazzy here! My summary with 'LL' means lemons later, fyi. I decided to make a Road Trip Tratie Style :). I know someone else is doing it, but I won't copy it, promise :P... Anyway, my summary is different than what I put on my first story, I'm Hungry, so yah...**

**Anyway, here it is, enjoy! (^.^)**

* * *

><p><strong>Travis POV<strong>

Gods, camp is SO boring, well except pranking a certain Daughter of Demeter. I've had SO many pranks for her ready, but I decided to slip it off and visit her. Ya see, I was planning on ditching this place for a while, well Conner told me, and thought it was a great idea. So I went and see goody two shoe Katie try to stop me.

"Hey, Katie-kat!" I said watching her work.

"What do you want, Stoll?" She said getting up wiping off dirt from her jeans.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm leaving."

"Finally! Wait, will Conner come with you? Shit, I should tell Miranda this!"

"No, I'm not leaving _forever_, *sigh*, I'm gonna ditch camp for a while."

"But, that's against the rules! What if Chiron knows! You could be in trouble!"

"Why would you care? Does wittle Katie care fo me?" I said, smirking moving closer towards her.

She started to blush looking away. "Fine go to your stupid vacation, just bring Conner..."

"Nah, I'm going solo. Unless, you want to come with me." I said and winked.

"Pervert." She said and walked away.

**Katie POV**

Stupid Stoll, I thought. I don't care if he gets in trouble, it's not my fault.

"Hey Miranda, you know Travis is ditching camp tomorrow." I said as I walked in our cabin.

"But, that's against the rules! Does anyone else know?"

"I know right! But who cares, he's gonna get in trouble anyway." We both laughed.

"Yeah... I gotta go..." Then she left unexpectedly. _Oh well, _I thought, and went to archery.

**Miranda POV**

Hehehe, nows my chance to tell Conner our plan. He's been trying to convince Travis to ditch camp for a while, and worked. So, we planned to let Travis leave at night, while we carry Katie in the car, so they would go _together_.

"Hey, Con." I said.

"Sup."

"So is our plan still operational?"

"Indeed, but change of plans, date is tonight, so get Gardner's _things_ ready, and I'll help tonight."

"Ok, c'ya."

(Later at night, at Travis' car)

"Open the trunk, quick!" I said to Conner holding Katie's bags. After Conner pick locked it, we placed Katies bags, and of course, a sleeping Katie in Conner's arms. I convinced her to wear something showy, not so slutty, but a neon green tank top and short shorts, well cause it's the summer, and it _is_ hot. It was a good thing Katie's a heavy sleeper, or she wouldn't hear what we were doing.

"Ok, just to your cabin I'll stay here to see if our mission is still a go." He said, and shooed me away.

**Conner POV**

"Dude, you're actually gonna go?" I acted.

"Yeah, um could you help me with my stuff and place it in the back trunk?" He said, as he was walking towards the back of the car.

"No! I mean, why can't you place your stuff at the second row seat, it's easier to get, right?" I offered, trying to hide my worried face. travis kept eyeing me suspiciously seeing if this was a prank, but he finally said, "Fine, but I don't want to see anything messed up in there or I will personally kill you." I smirked and pat his back.

"Don't worry dude, I'm sure your gonna _love_ what I got in store for ya." And walked away.

**Travis POV**

_What the Hell? _I thought. It better not be shit in there. I hotwired an awesome car I found which was a white Porsche Cayman S at a casino me and Conner found while we went to Las Vegas with mom (She's a famous fashion designer). I was gonna check what was inside until Conner said,

"I think you should open it when your at the hotel dude." He mischieviously grinned showing the key to the back trunk.

"Damn you, bro. Damn you."

So I got in my car and drove away.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you guys think? I was kinda in a hurry in this chapter cuz of a pool party. Anyway, please read and review!<strong>

**~Jazzy**


	2. Chapter 2: Katie is Gods Damn Hot

**Hey everyone... Here is the 2nd chapter for the Tratie Road Trip. Thanks for the following people who commented and added my story to their favorites/ alert story list :)**

**arrowfan237**

**ClicheDrafts**

**Thalico-freak99-Hecatejewel (x2)- Thanks for the inspiration ;)!**

**Soonersgirl86**

**starkismylife7**

**AlexaRg**

* * *

><p><strong>Katie POV<strong>

I was getting a feeling that I was in something tight and hot. As soon as I heard a honk, I woke up and sat up, but I was hit from the ceiling.

"Shit." I cursed under my breath.

Or I thought it was the ceiling. I looked around, and saw my neon green duffle bag at my side, but that was it. I started freaking out, and figured out it I was in a back of a car. Eventually, I began to bang the trunk over and over and shouted for someone.

**Travis POV**

So, here I am, driving in the middle of the road, already close to the border in California (I implanted wings on the tires in case this trip was taking too long), with no one behind me or in front of me, and I start hearing noises behind me shouting and banging. Then I realized it was the back of _my _car.

"Damn it, Conner probably placed someone in there. But, I don't have the key." So I stopped over and went to check it out.

Then I thought,_ I'm so fucking stupid! I could pick lock!_ So I quickly took a paper clip and started to pick lock the trunk. As soon as I heard the click, it automatically opened, seeing _Katie_ about to attack me.

"Fuck you, Stoll! Why did you bring me with you!" She screamed. Katie then pounced on me, taking trying to tackle over me, but I soon rolled on top of her holding her wrists and pushing against her ankles with me shins.

"First of all, I didn't put you in the back of the car. And two, I didn't even know you were in the back!" I replied.

"This must have been Conner's fault." I said. I remembered last night that Conner wanted my stuff at the back on the second row.

"Asshole."

Her eyes widened. "No wonder Miranda was acting suspicious when I told her you were ditching." We were in the same position for a while, trying to sort out what happened last night, and I blushed at the thought that Conner said that there was that I was gonna love (which I did) what he kept for me. I snapped back to reality, seeing Katie blushing. I realized what position we were, so I blushed to and let go of her.

"So, what do we do now?" She said.

"Well, I was going to this new hotel they have nearby the beach in California, so yeah."

**Katie POV**

We decided to just go along with it, and get over it. I noticed the car Travis was driving and I was amazed.

"Nice car, did you steal it?" I said.

"Yup, somewhere in Vegas."

I was looking around from back to front, when I saw a piece of trash on the windshield and reached for it. I couldn't, so I kind of climb on the front and grabbed it. Soon I saw Travis practically staring at me.

"What?"

Soon, I realized that he was staring at me. On his car. With my tank top and short shorts. Like a _model_. I blushed and went to the trunk again to get my duffle bag. As soon as I came back, he blinking licking his lips. Weird.

"You could change in the car." He suggested. I nodded but before I went in, I said,

"If you _ever_ turn around, I swear I will kill you."

**Travis POV**

Ok, ok. I won't peek. Well, maybe." I smirked.

She glared at me, then went in the car. I turned around, fixing my pants, so she wouldn't see the bulge she just made. Gods, why did Katie have to be damn hot? I sighed, and turned around as soon as she opened the car. She was wearing a green shoulder shirt, neon cami inside, and denim short shorts, with what I thought was high heels. To top that off, she had a angry face.

"W-why ummm a-a-re you wearing _that_?" I said, practically drooling.

"Stupid Miranda fucking chose these clothes for me. Now I look like a slut." She muttered.

"Should I change?"

"No! I mean, well you want to... But I bet she already put clothes just like that. Besides, you look good in those." I winked. She blushed.

"C'mon. it's already hot out here." I said.

We went inside, and drove back on the road. California, here we come.


	3. Chapter 3: Travis Talks Dirty

**Hey peeps... I moved to FL :D, and needed to move in our new house... I appreciate that u guys add my stories on ur favorites/ story alerts list, but I really, really appreciate it if u guys can review if my chapters if they r good or not for other beautiful ppl (like u D) out there can read it... and maybe, _just maybe,_ i can make my chapters a little more lemony XD. So, please review! :) Note: (x2) means i'm mentioning u twice :)**

**P.S.: I made this chapter longer as I could!**

**And not to mention my personal fans who added my story to their lists P:**

**The Grecian Goddess**

**FireOpals**

**Amelia Moon (x2)- Thanks!**

**Gagalalala**

**NerdyGirl17**

**Erin5Nicole**

**mwaterbender96**

**Atheistic Pokemon**

**Maddenwars**

**Stop-IBegYou**

**AznGirl-luvsu (x2)- Awwwh! Thanks, I hope u'll like this chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Katie POV<strong>

While we were in the car, Travis opened the roof of the car, wind brushing against my face. I decided to take off my ponytail, and propped my legs on the dashboard, and place my Coach sunglasses on, just to finally loosen up for a while. Camp was so frustrating, so I thought this 'vacation' wouldn't be a bad thing at all. Ever since Travis was complimenting me with _what _I'm wearing, I kinda felt OK being with him. He actually looks cute with his auburn hair flying freely with the wind a mischievous glint in his eyes, always having a smirk on his face. I know what you think, _Katie likes Travis!_ Well, I do, but not when he's pranking me... Ugh, he's annoying even, but cute.

**Travis POV**

I felt like I was gonna crash into a tree or something. Why did Katie have to rest her _legs _on the front of the car? Fuck, I was even having a hard time thinking straight on the road, trying not to stare on her smooth, long tan legs, higher to...

Shit, I gotta stop thinking about it. I just ended my stupid thoughts, and made a conversation.

"Ya know, when I saw you in the trunk, I thought, you couldn't get enough of me." I smirked.

"As if. What did you think when I jump on top off you trying to strangle you?" She spat.

"Oh, I think you would know what to do next. I know you want it."

Katie blushed, then turned to stick her tongue out.

"Something to offer, Gardner?" I said.

This time, she glared and smacked my arm. "You have sick thoughts, you know?" She said.

I chuckled. "Yeah."

**(2 hours later)**

We finally arrived at California, to our hotel, as I said, near the beach, called _The Marina Bay_ **(Made it up, just so u know). **When we both entered, it was amazing. The lobby was practically all Greece themed. It was like a coincidence. We both went to the desk to check in.

"Travis Stoll. Checking in Room 318." I said.

"Ah, yes. Here it is. The special suite including a flat screen T.V., balcony, hot tub, small refrigerator, and _one master bed_." The manager said, and winked. As soon as we heard _one _master bed, Katie and I both looked at each other.

"It'll be fine. Um, I'll take the keys." I said. He nodded and went to check out my keys.

Then, I saw a poker faced Katie, waiting.

"Is it OK with you?" I asked.

"I don't know, I haven't slept with a _guy _on the same bed, but I'll think I'll manage." She simply replied.

"Good, cause it's alright with me, I can be your first time, anytime." I smiled seeing Katie flushed.

**Katie POV**

Damn, he's good, I thought. One more dirty remark, and I probably start getting wet. I was wondering why he's doing this to me, as if seducing me... Ah, forget it. It's just that he doesn't talk to other girls like _that_. So anyway, when we were in the room, it was freaking was a double door, and when you went inside, the bathroom was on the right, with a shower, sink, and toilet. The bed was HUGE. It almost filled the room! The flat screen T.V. was on the left side of the wall with drawers to place our clothes. And on the very right of the room had the cute small refrigerator. Outside was a spacious balcony with the hot tub, and two chairs for us to tan. This was vacation was gonna be great.

"Where did you get the money to get this?" I exclaimed, looking out in the balcony.

"My mom usually sends spare money for us, since she's a... well a model." He said, rubbing his neck.

"No wonder she caught Lord Hermes's eye." I muttered.

"So did I." He said, staring at me. We both were staring into each other's eyes, getting caught into his blue orbs of abyss, feeling like I was flying.

I snapped out of it, walking towards the bed. We began unpacking placing our clothes in the drawers and relaxing. I decided to change to my bikini and head downstairs to the pool. I really didn't want to use the hot tub, cause it was HOT in Cali.

As I went to the bathroom, I oeeked out as Travis said, "You going to the pool? I'll just wait, I'm going too." He said. He was already ready hands behind his head, showing his famous smirk.

"Yeah, I'm just dressing up." I said. I quickly changed and threw on my towel, and brought my bag of sunscreen, glasses, and extra towel.

"Ready." I said.

Soon, we arrived at the pool. I set my things on the table and took off my towel. I placed it on top of the chair and sat down. Before I was able to place on sunscreen, Travis already jumped cannonball, and splashed me almost soaked.

"Travis! What the Hell!" I screamed.

"What, just trying to ha-" He didn't finish until he caught staring at _me_, again.

I rolled my eyes.

Boys.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Please tell me! Maybe 5-10 reviews can help me spice it up a little :). Review!<strong>

**~Jazzy**


	4. Chapter 4: Whoops

**Hi guys, I have an important author's note for u guys to read, FYI... Anyways, THANK YOU FOR UR REVIEWS :D! U guys are the best. Like i promised, I have here a new _spicy_ chapter right here dying to be read. Enjoy!**

**Thank you, thank you, and thank you to:**

**NerdyGirl17**

**MTNDEWGIRL**

**Emo Squirrel**

**Nickicece (x2)-Lol here it is :P**

**Snowfire2013 (x2) Awh! Thanks! :)**

**filipino boy 4000- Hey, I'm filipino too ;)**

**Lilian Joel**

**The Gracian Goddess- Lol Cool! Maybe I can read sum of ur stories tht r peoms :)**

**ashbod**

**Beta Red 20 (x2) Thanks!**

**got2'heart'nico**

* * *

><p><strong>Travis POV<strong>

Maybe I am falling for Katie. This was the 3rd time I was staring at her. I noticed how the sun make her skin glow, how her brown curly hair was cascading over her shoulders, I could go down on her right now in front of everyone. She noticed, and rolled her eyes. I looked away and took another dive. After settling down, I emerged over the water and saw Katie trying to rub sunscreen on her back. She finally gave in, and noticed me.

"Travis, could you help me?" She shouted showing her sunscreen bottle.

I swam over to the stairs, and walked to her.

"With what?"

"To, um... rub some sunscreen on my... back." She quickly spat. I smirked, and squeezed a good amount of sunscreen.

"Sure thing, Katie-kat, just turn around."

"Don't call me that."

"Fine then, babe."

She sighed, and mumbled, "You're hopeless."

I started off to the top, making my way down to the bottom. Her curves were endless. The more I wanted to add sunscreen just to go over them again and again. My sick thoughts started coming back, then she turned around and said, "Travis, I think you put too much."

"Oh." I blushed. I wiped the remainder sunscreen on a towel, and dove back in the pool.

(Back at the suite)

"Hey, I'm gonna head down for snacks, want anything?" I yelled at the bathroom door, as Katie was taking a shower.

"Nah, just bring me a banana and strawberries." No duh. I left and made a beeline to the elevator. I went to the lounge, and it was like an endless buffet. Soon, I greedily took ice cream, chocolate bars, soda, and some Dorito chips. I went to the closest table and watched a little bit of ESPN. 15 minutes later, I forgot all about Katie. I dashed back to the 'buffet' and got a banana and strawberries and went back up. As I went to the door, I heard some muffling and walking. _She's probably waiting for me, _I thought. I shouldn't have gone in.

Katie was already done taking a shower, and, well, she wasn't fully dressed, she was in her, um... undergarments. She was wearing a black lace bra, but was a green color theme, and panties that said 'PAY ATTENTION'. I thought, _why would she bring that_, then remembered that Miranda did this. I was checking her out a bit, being the sick perve I am, but she still didn't notice that I came in.

I decided to do the 'right' thing. "Katie?"

I knew she heard me, cause right when she turned, she went wide eyed, and took the nearest towel.

"Travis! How long have you been there?" She exclaimed.

''I just came in." I lied, but I had to choice. Lying is my specialty.

"Shit." She ran to the bathroom, and took her clothes with her. I was still standing where I was, snapping out of it. I plopped myself on the bed, replaying _that _moment. I turned on the T.V. trying to settle my hormones down. Stupid Aphrodite. She came back out, fully clothed, and noticed the snacks. She sat next to me, and whispered, "Never tell anyone what happened? Clear?"

I gulped. "Yeah, sure."

**Katie POV**

I started to relax, and went to peel my banana. I just hate it how people take small bites on bananas. I feel bad for them, just having to feel the pain slowly. So, what I do for them not to have the pain last was eating it halfway. It was an 8 incher, so it wasn't that big from how I ate it **(A/N: That's what she said! lol)**, so I ate about 3/4's. Right at that point, Travis groaned a bit, and his neck was arched a bit. He's crazier than I thought.

"What?" I tried to say.

His head shot up, and quickly looked for an 'excuse'. "Th-these bitchy commercials keep popping out."

I rolled my eyes. "Sure." I took a strawberry and ate half of it off. Some of its juice dripped from my mouth, and I tried to wipe it off. **(A/N: That's what she said! Gods, I'm so dirty right now!)** I saw Travis staring at my lips, looking, _angry_? What the Hades is wrong with Travis Stoll?

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, I wanted to stop it there... I have more surprises to come :)... I have school coming soon, so I might not be able to update, so please bare with me... BLAME MY BLOODY SCHOOL... Review!<strong>

**~Jazzy**


	5. Chapter 5: The Bet

**Thank you guys for reading! I really appreciate it, although I didnt get much comments... Anywho, I'm in school near the beach :D (Haven't seen Poseidon _yet_) and so I havent been updating lately :(... But I'll make it up 2 ya :) BTW I changed my name and added a pic because of online and a fanfic friend sent me a cool name cuz i asked her... well she's my bff since FOREVA**

**Thank you to...**

**MidnightShadow4632**

**chowgow**

**Lillian Joel- Hehe thanks =)+**

**ShadowHuntress101 - Yup, and I'm proud :)**

**AznGirl-luvsu- Thanks! At first I thought I went 'too' far wit his reactions... I think i'll add a bet between the two ;) But make it a _bit_ dirtier**

**The Grecian Goddess- Awwh thanks so much! _but_ ill make u guys suffer a bit till they both know :) hehehe**

**banana luvs myths**

**Forex**

**BridgettSellersArchAngel (x2)**

**Now, let the story begin...**

* * *

><p><strong>Katie POV<strong>

The next morning, after the 'incident' I decided to go down to the lounge with Travis for breakfast. I wouldn't want to tell you what happened on the first night because... Well there was snoring, rolling, kicking, touching (It was him!), flipping, pillow throwing... Yeah. Travis told me that the lounge was like an all you can eat buffet. As we went in, I guess he was right. But, what really caught my eyes was the cereal, so I only walked to there. I got like two bowls of Corn Flakes, found a seat, and dug in. Until I was done, Travis came back with milk, 8 stacked pancakes, syrup, and to top it off he was eating it on his way.

"What?" He tried to say chugging down milk.

I shrugged and got two more large bowls of cereal. I came back and Travis had already finished ALL of his pancakes. When I mean all, I mean ALL. I sat down, and before I took a bite, he said,

"I bet I could finish that bowl of cereal before you do."

Stupid Travis. Him beat a Daughter of Demeter at eating cereal? Please.

I snorted. "Yeah, yeah Travis. Everyone knows you can't beat a Demeter child when eating their own Mother's creation."

"And your point is? Hermes' kids are fast by anything, and as far as I know, I'm one of his kids. And surely, you can't just prove how purely awesome I am." He teased putting his hands behind is head.

"Oh yeah? Wanna bet?" I soon realized that I shouldn't have said that. He smirked and scooted his chair closer.

"Yeah. Loser does not wear an article of clothing, and by that, I mean shirt, short, etc. Swear to the River Styx?"

"What? Why would you want to do that?" He shrugged and said, "Conner and I did some bets and we would do that bet all the time."

I arched an eyebrow. "You really want to see me half naked again, don't you?" He blushed, but didn't give a response. I smirked, and hoped he _did_ want to see me half naked, more likely me seeing him half naked.

"Fine. I, Katie Gardner, swear to the River Styx to take off one article of clothing, if Travis Stoll wins." I grumbled, acting annoyed.

"I, Travis Stoll, swear to the River Styx to remove one article of clothing, if Katie Gardner wins."

I got my bowl and waited for the countdown, but fucking Travis already started! "You douche bag!" I whispered and began to spoon down as much cereal as I could. Soon, I just threw the spoon to the side and slurped it down all I could. When I was finished, I saw Travis already having the milk moustache.

"You fucking cheater! You didn't tell me to start!" I yelled, grabbing some people's attention.

"Who said there was a start? I'm not a goody-two shoe like you. So, yeah. You owe me, remember, babe?" I think some teenagers there were snickering thinking it the wrong way. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine." I grabbed is hand and tugged him to the elevator, noticing boys doing a thumbs up to Travis, and replied by fist pumping. Ugh.

Once we were in the room, I told Travis, "So, what do I take off now?"

"Hmmm, I think you should pick, since you think I'm a perve."

"You are one."

I chose to take off my tank top. As I took them off, I remembered that Miranda chose for me my push up bras.

"Shit." I mumbled.

It wasn't too long that Travis was staring at my breasts, and before I was blushing. I just walked away, taking the remote, and slumped on the bed, to turn on the T.V. Travis sat next to me, and whispered, "You know, you're really gorgeous." From that part, I could feel myself feeling wet.

"Thanks?" I squeaked. It was only until then that Travis could see the goosebumps that was forming on my stomach. He chuckled and took off his own shirt.

**Travis POV**

"Remember I lost the bet? Put it back on!" She said, tugging my shirt down.

"What? It only seems fair that I cheated! Why, you don't wanna see me half naked?" I smirked.

She kept arguing until she saw my six pack. Well, it wasn't really well defined, but you could be able to see it. She took out her finger and began tracing on my chest. I tried to keep myself from moaning, but she kept going anyway. Soon, I realized she said two words, Fuck You.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for making it short, but i'll try making it longer next time! so, please review! I really want u<strong>

**guys to review from between 15-20 reviews this time, so I can update in like 2 to 3 days :) **

**~Jazzy**


	6. Chapter 6: Bars Lead to Stupid Endings

**Thank you, thank you, and thank you 2 all! I know i've been asking 2 much... sorry :P Btw, here is the next chapter for all of u 2 enjoy :D**

**Thanks to u guys who added my story on ur favorites, story alerts, me as ur favorite author, and ur reviews!**

**Poopsie101**

**thisismimi**

**toogoode99**

**DemigodLove**

**happyfacehappyface- Thanks, I luv tratie too ;P**

**Lilian Joel- Thanks so much! I mite place the tension SOON in the next or other chapter :)**

**The Grecian Goddess- Thank you!**

**got2'heart'nico-Awwwh! Thanks so much :D**

**Rayburn8- Ok, here it is/ Thanks :P**

**AznGirl-luvsu - Thanks! I'll try making it better than i made so far**

**DemigodLove- Thanks! (Idk y i say SO many thank you's!)**

**Maddenwars- Lol, u know, its like u read my mind! thts kinda like my next chapter tht i'm gonna make =)**

**mwaterbender96- Wow... I thought at first tht u hated my story lol**

**ShadowHuntress101- thanks, and nakatira ako sa untied states sa florida :)**

**giveahoot11 (x2)- me too! :P**

**Sunny DandJessandAms**

**marykate3000-Yeah, i kinda realized tht lol, btw... i love ur story, "Why Should I Trust You?" Please update!**

**TheChampion1**

**Safree**

**MaxRide1496- lol Thanks, but there're more better stories than mine fyi ;P**

**.pjato- hehe**

* * *

><p><strong>Travis POV<strong>

It was 7 P.M., and Katie and I were bored to death. Shit, we even watched, "The Best of '60s". I was thinking about going out somewhere thrilling, so get out of this dump.

"We should go out." I blurted out, without even thinking.

"Travis, as much as I know that you like, like me, I don't want to." She mumbled eating popcorn. She was on her stomach, still _shirtless_, swinging her _legs_ back and forth, changing the channels. I blushed, thinking of a smart comeback.

"Katie, as much as I know that you thought the wrong way, I meant going out somewhere." It was her turn to blush, and got up, criss crossed, and we were now face to face.

"Ok, Smart Alec, where to?"

After a few minutes of thinking, a smirk crawled to my face, knowing where to go. "A bar."

Eyes widened and her eyebrows going up, she finally said, "I thought you've never asked."

I thought, Katie Gardner, drop-dead gorgeous, know-it-all, girl I've been falling for, Daughter of Demeter, would want to go to a bar.

"Be back in 5 minutes," And rushed to the bathroom. I quickly threw on some jeans, t-shirt, and sprayed some Axe, that apparently "attracted" girls, or in my matter, sluts. Of course, if it was Katie, then that's something else...

Katie then finished dressing and went out the exact time I finished. Gods. She was wearing a wine red sleeveless shirt, dark blue skinny jeans, some light make up and wore her hair into a high ponytail. As she was fiddling with her shirt, she asked,

"So are we re-" She paused, staring at me.

At first, I thought she saw something stupid on me, but was actually checking me out, inhaling the Axe. I smirked. This stuff really works.

**Katie POV**

Right when I went out the bathroom, I felt like I could just rape Travis right there. He was using that Axe spray, that can drive me nuts. I realized he saw my expression, then smirked walking closer to me. I gasped, as he pushed me against the wall, whispering seductively in my ear, "Like what you see?" I almost arched my head and moaned, but I just pushed him off to the bed, and climbed on top of him, placing my hands on his shoulders, securely.

"Right back at'cha."

He grabbed my waist, pulled me closer, and said, "Just wait until we come back." And let go of me. He seemed kind of horny, but I think it was me, literally.

**(Later, at the bar)**

I was amazed how packed the bar was, probably cause it looked the most expensive. We went in, and I finally saw the bar. I let go of Travis's hand sat at a stool.

"One vodka from the house, please." The bartender nodded and went. I turned to find Travis, but was already crowded with drunken whores. Those bitches. I rolled my eyes, and sipped on my drink. I was noticing that Travis did like crowds around him, because the next thing I knew, he was sitting on a chair, talking and well flirting with them, as they were giggling like fucking schoolgirl sluts. I felt a pang of jealousy, but I ignored it.

"Hey." I turned around seeing a guy, drink in hand, looking about 21.

"Uh, hi." Was all I said. He seemed friendly, so I relaxed.

"This your first time?" He asked, and I nodded. Feeling woozy, I supported myself on the table.

"Yeah."

We were talking like this for a while, finding out his name was Seth, then laughed at each other's jokes. During that 20 minutes, I drank about 10 vodkas, making me even more drunk. I kind of sworn I saw Travis look our way, looking envious. Big whoop, like I care.

"Hey, I gotta go get some fresh air. Wanna come with?" He chuckled as he spoke.

"Y-yeah, just give me a sec."

He helped me up, placing my right arm over his shoulders, his left hand on my waist. I felt like this was wrong, but I just went along. Seth took me over the side close to the bar, farther away from the people. All of a sudden, he took a black figure, a blade, and placed it on my throat.

"Get down, or I'll kill you." I tried to react fast, but his grip was too strong. with a shaky breath, I went down. He cuffed my wrists on to pipes from the walls. Of course, he went on top of me, already sucking on my neck, caressing my chest. He moaned a while, making me cry even more. Just thinking about the only person on my mind, was Travis. He ripped my clothes, getting even touchier with me, pinching me, causing bruises on my sides, making me yelp.

"Seth! Please don't!" I yelled, but he covered my mouth. I bit it.

"Fuck! I know you want this Katie, and you're gonna get it." He went down in front of my pants and started tugging it down. Tears were streaming on my cheeks, knowing what he was going to do. I braced myself for the worst.

**Travis POV**

It was like already an hour, and I hadn't stop talking to ladies. I looked around for Katie, but she wasn't anywhere. The last thing I remembered was her talking to some guy. At that moment, I ran towards the door, knowing what that guy was gonna do. I knew this would have happened.

"Travie-kins! Where you going?"

"Aw! Why do you have to go babe, we ain't done yet."

"We never got to fuck yet!"

"Shut up, whores!" I flipped them off and ran out.

"Katie! Katie!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I couldn't see or hear anything related to Katie. Then I heard a faint cry, "Travis! I'm here at an alley!"

I heard, and sped off.

* * *

><p><strong>Srry there was a cliffy... I mite not be able to update qwik cuz my laptop is goin to repair for some days... i'll update as soon as I get my computer back! Review!<strong>

**~Jazzy**


	7. Chapter 7: Thank the Gods, Finally!

**I missed you guys SO much! Once I got my computer back, I had like 19 emails including story alerts, favorite stories/authors, and reviews :D and thank you TO:**

**CandyGloss0305**

**Annabeth124 (x2)- Iknow, i know :)**

**hungergamegirl**

**Hi Iwill KILL u- Yeah, I TOTALLY rememba u! Thanks so much wit commenting on both my stories :P**

**AznGirl-luvsu- Hehe, I knew som1 was gonna do tht ;)**

**got2'heart'nico- Thank you and ok!**

**Lilian Joel- Hehe, iknow =}**

**Maddenwars- Me too, but i wanted 2 try %)**

**ShadowHuntress101- No, its ok! I want to be original, and not TOO famous :P... Btw, unfortunately, i am not a twilight fan, i havent read all d books :( srry**

**Hi Iwill KILL u- yeah, ik, but i wanted 2 add drama XD... but maybe he will, maybe he wont... i guess ur gonna find out**

**happyfacehappyface**

**GothGirl00**

**starshine33**

**tarot queen123**

**BridgettSellersArchAngel**

**caseythedog (x2)**

**XEminemXRocksX3 'imX (x3)**

**toogoode99 (x2)- I am!**

**xXDarkStarGirlXx**

**MewJollyRancher12 (x4)- love ur review too :P**

**MewJollyRancher12- Haha**

**MewJollyRacher12- yeah ur rite hahahaha**

**Forex- Thanks so much!**

**Disney Princess Dani- Yeah, havent tried one, YET i was just over exagerrating ;)**

**icecreamlover267 (x2)**

**HAPPY 19th BIRTHDAY PERCY! And I Remembered! XDXDXD**

* * *

><p><strong>Katie POV<strong>

I was praying to the gods that rescue would find me soon enough, and that was Travis. I was shouting and screaming, so travis would follow my voice, but Seth didn't care. He was already tearing off my skinny jeans, hungry for pleasure. I could only think what Travis would react as Seth was about to rape me... I passed out before Travis came.

**Travis POV**

My breath quickened as I heard Katie crying and shouting for me. I was thinking what would have happened if I didn't make it, but I slugged it off. I knew there was something suspicious about that guy. I was NOT going to lose Katie to some pervert rapist.

Finally, I turned left, and I couldn't believe it. Katie passed out briused and cut up, seeing_ that _guy kissing her legs, making his way up to her womanhood. There was a broken pipe at the side. I quickly snatched it and banged it right on the head, knocking him out to the side.

"Damn, yeah." I mumbled.

I went toward Katie, checking her if she was breathing, but was low. I picklocked the cuffs and carried her off. As soon as I picked her up, Seth had already stepped out of consiousness, and hit my right side on the rib cage. I made sure Katie didn't fall hard on the concrete as I fell. I left her there and turned to the enemy.

"You shouldn't mess with me, asshole." I cussed. He got angry, ready to charge again. I quickly sidestepped, grabbed a blade that was from the side, and stabbed him close to the heart.

"Shit!" He dropped the pipe, and fell to the ground. I stood in victory, and kicked him in the nuts. He groaned in defeat.

"Told you."

I shuffled my way back to Katie, and tried to dress her up as I could. There was a blanket at the back, so I wrapped her up, just so no one gets worried. I drove back to the hotel as fast as I could. **(A/N: Yay! Travis wins!)**

**(Back at the hotel suite)**

**Katie POV**

"Travis?" I woke up, finding him alseep by my side. I was in my torn clothes still, with a cold washcloth on my forehead.

"Traaavviss." I shook him. He was first grumpy, and turned to the side, then woke up startled and worried.

"Katie? Thank the gods." He was about to hug me, but in my current state, he couldn't. I felt guilty that I left him just with some guy. He was shirtless, but saw a terrible briuse at his right side.

"Travis, it's all my fault. I'm so sorry." I was close to tears, but blinked them away. He smiled a bit, sitting up properly. I tried to move, but my abdomen was aching.

"You shouldn't move, you're all in cuts and briuses. Here, I'll get some ambrosia." He scurried to his luggage bag, and took a packet out. I ate them, feeling relieved.

"Thanks."

"Yeah..." I grabbed the washcloth, and tried rubbing the cuts, hoping an infection didn't already start. He tilted his head a bit.

"Hey, just wondering, but why didn't you clean me off? I'm starting to have a infection already by my leg." I murmured. He lightly blushed.

"Well, I didn't want to... Um, touch anything..." He trailed off. Awww. He's actually sweet. I smiled, and hugged him.

"I can't take a shower, can I?" His eyes widened and placed his hand behind his neck.

"Are you sure? I mean, cause what that guy did to you..."

"Well, you _are _a nice guy, and we're like friends, right?" I laughed at the thought. He weren't really friends at first.

"Please." He nodded and agreed.

I took off my shredded shirt. I felt like I was going to throw up from what I saw. Briuses were practically everywhere, with cuts mending from the ambrosia. I let it go, and saw Travis with a bowl of water and the washcloth. I closed my eyes, everytime he wiped on a cut, he was worried everytime time I moaned in agony. As he wiped and wiped, I felt better, but unusually moaned pleasurably.

"Katie, should I stop?"

"No, no, I'm ok, it feels good."

His eyebrows went up, and smirked. I gasped as he pulled my jeans off. I almost forgot about that. He rubbed the cut that was already infected, and I was relieved that it was good. He flipped me over, rubbing every part of my legs, and back. Thank gods I wore a thong. I smirked mentally if he noticed.

**Travis POV**

I didn't know that Katie could enjoy washing. As I was wiping, the cuts improved, and briuses were almost gone, because from the ambrosia. The one that caught my attention was her... panties. Miranda really wants us to get together. I stopped, and got some clothes from her drawer. All there was were tank tops and short shorts. I sighed. I grabbed a pair and dressed her up.

She somehow managed to move, and turned to my side.

"It's your turn. I owe you." She said. She grabbed a bottle of oil and brought it over.

"I made it from strawberries. It's an oil medicine." She said. She rubbed it on my briuse. I winced a bit, but got used to it. I closed my eyes feeling the pain slip away. What caught me off guard was when Katie was kissing the bruise. I slipped out a moan. As she was done, I looked over the briuse, but was gone.

"How...?"

"I told you it's oil medicine." She whispered.

"So, does that mean, I can do that to you?" I chuckled.

"No, it only works with Demeter children."

"Oh..." We were staring at each other, until she moved a bit closer and hugged me. I huuged her back, then remembered what I told her before.

"Remember what I said when we were about to go at the bar?"

"Yeah, why?" I could tell she was curious.

"This." I leaned in, and kissed her, _on the lips_.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha! another cliffy! Anyway, pls tell me wut you think! Remember to REVIEW! :P<strong>

**~Jazzy**


	8. Chapter 8: Quick Chat with the Siblings

**So, yeah its been 3 days, so i was bored cuz i'm on my way to... Ohio ;) I was let out from school for the whole week just to visit relatives... now i'm bored waiting for the next flight so here it is... (I mite sound depressing cuz i'm SO tired... Sorry :(**

**Thanks:**

**blackmoonlace (x2)- Yup :)**

**pjo fan 1 (x2)- Thanks, and i will... hehe**

**EPICThunder**

**Forex- Ok, ok, ok!**

**NerdyGirly17- Thanks, haha I would 2 :)**

**ShadowHuntress101- sorry... just wanted 2 be original :)... and eeww on 'bote' ;P**

**The Grecian Goddess- Hehe, sorry... and i updated :)**

**Amelia Moon- Awww, tht sucks... and btw, i was SO close to naming the chapter "Travis to the Rescue!", but i decided not to hehe**

**Lilian Joel- me too!... I wish i could have a road trip wit my 'buddy' ;))**

**Forex- Hehe**

**GothGirl00- Lol i read on other fanfictions tht he is... so i changed him up a bit :)**

**BikerHead6969- Hehe of course i still remember you :)... Maybe i will place a lemon here, but maybe not...**

**Maddenwars- Whoa... Desperate much ;)**

**.**

**ffsah1 (x2)- Hehe, thanks =)**

**iLoveNutella- Ok!**

**DemigodLove- ok, i am =}**

**that guy 97- srry, but i kinda like my other story like it... but i'll do something 'good' on this chapter...**

**that guy- huh? i don't get it, no offense**

**Thalico-freak-99-Hecatejewel- OK!**

**cookiedough-fan-123 (x3)- OK!**

**Me The Awesome**

* * *

><p><strong>Katie POV<strong>

He kissed me... HE KISSED ME! At first it was a bit of a shock, then aniticipation. My arms seemed like it was on its own. They moved slowly through Travis's back, causing him to shiver, then wrapped around his neck tugging him closer to me. He seemed to respond, gently wrapping my back and waist with his arms, pushing himself towards me. Above all, it was pretty hot.

**Travis POV**

It went all too fast. First, Katie and I were staring into each others eyes, then I fucking ruined it by leaning in and kissed her. She actually was all into it, so I got along with it, too. Soon, Katie was softly moaning, turning me on even more. At the corner of my eye, there was a shine, but I didn't care. Until, an IM appeared. I swore mentally, knowing it was Conner and his bitchy sidekick, which was Katie's sister, Miranda, so I bet she hated her guts too. I pull off, but she kept wanting more. **(A/N: I kinda didn't want to have a lemon, cuz i thought it went all too fast... but ill add it soon :X)**

"Katie, we gotta stop. Conner and Miranda are calling." Her eyes widened, and let go. We didn't have time to fix ourselves, cause the IM began to appear more define. I figured out that they were at Zeus's fist.

"Enjoying yourselves?" Conner smirked. Miranda was snickering a bit, holding her laugh. We both blushed.

"Hey don't tell me that I'm enjoying... He threw my clothes in the toliet earlier!" I looked at her, and saw a lie on her face. I immediately reacted.

"Well, you practically got a pillow and stuffed it on my face, and suffocating me!"

"Oh yeah? THAT'S BECAUSE YOU SNORE LIKE A PIG!" We kept 'quarelling' until the two bought it. They did.

"STOP!" Miranda yelled. We stopped, looking at the IM.

"This isn't working, Con..." She muttered to Conner. He nodded and turned towards me. He sighed.

"So, hows the hotel? I heard they had a huge buffet, and... Is that lipstick?" I raised my eyebrows.

"What?"

"You're wearing lipstick. Wow..." He put his thinking face on, until he spoke. "There are 3 reasons to this problem. It's either you're gay, you lost a bet, or you kissed Gardner over there." My cheeks felt hot, through embarrassment and anger. How dare he say I lose a bet!

"Is something wrong with your fucking head Conner? One, I DO NOT lose a bet, and two, I AM NOT GAY." A smile creeped on his face, along with Miranda.

"The mission is working! I knew you would kiss Gardner! Ha!" My face flushed. He tricked me. Wow.

**Katie POV**

I would've seen that Conner would trick Travis. I was actually hoping he understood, but his stupid mental head just had to blow it. I turned my head, and gave him a glare. He mouthed 'sorry'. Too late. Conner and Miranda were acutally jumping with joy.

"I see that Katie here has the first stage of sex hair, eh sis?" Miranda spoke. I squinted my eyes at her, distracting to find an excuse.

"Whatever you say, Miranda. But let me tell Conner something... Miranda here likes you." I crossed my arms, smirking at my blushing sister.

"Conner likes you too, Miranda, so don't worry." Travis said. We smiled watching our siblings looking at each other. They were mumbling, something I couldn't hear, but soon realized that they were... planning for tonight, for _them_. Conner seemed tense, and chuckled that he was on a boner.

"Uh, we gotta go." He quickly swept through the IM, and the last thing I saw was a flying shirt, landing on Zeus's knuckle.

"So." I forgot that Travis was beside me. It began as an awkward silence. I really wanted to go on him and kiss him. I wanted to feel his warmth, his feelings. When his body's entwined with mine, it felt... _perfect_. But nooo, I just sat there, moony eyed.

"I'm sorry." He managed to say. My eyebrows went up.

"For what? Are you ok, cause you never apologize for _anything_." I snorted. He seemed serious, looking directly to my eyes. I stopped smiling, soon realizing it was true.

"For, you know..."

"Well, you don't have to apologize. It was... fine."

"Oh, so you did like it." He smirked.

I rolled my eyes. "Maybe, maybe not." I scooted closer. "Did you?"

He seemed nervous, breathing uneasily. "What do you think? You were the one moaning."

"Oh yeah? You were the one pulling me closer... And I kinda like it." I couldn't believe I said that, cause the next thing I knew, he wrapped his right arm around my waist, pulled me close to him, and crooked his head to my neck.

"So did I." He was breathing on my neck, sending goosebumps around my body; The aching between my legs began getting wet. I tried to ignore it, but whatever I did, it came coming back. It was too fast for us. Stupid hormones. Stupid Aphrodite.

Instead, I wrapped my right leg over his waist, and pulled closer. He was sucking my neck a bit, while I ran my fingers through his hair, and the other under his shirt. I inhaled the Axe he wore earlier, making me want to cuddle to him even more.

**Travis POV**

It felt _amazing_. She wrapped around me, I could stay like this forever. As she wrapped her leg around my waist, I knew we were a couple. I grabbed her leg and stroked it back in forth, knowing she shaved it, feeling silky smooth. Soon, I heard Katie snoring lightly, hand still on my hair. I chuckled softly, and brought the blanket over us.

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said, I wanted them to go slow not like... Road Trip! Sex! The End!... awkward... anyway I haveta wait like another hour to go, so ttyl! REVIEW!<strong>

**~Jazzy**


	9. Chapter 9: The Truth

**Heyyyy, just got back from Ohio, on the weekend #)... I remembered you guys as soon as I went home, so I'm updating... Turns out i didnt hav any private time updating in ohio cuz my step bro is such a pain ;P AND IM SORRY I WAS IN A CRANKY MOOD LAST TIME :(... Also I mite re edit sum chapters cuz I saw and had fanfic readers say they saw sum mistakes, especially mwaterbender96!**

**Thanks!**

**KayaScodelariofan (x2)- thanks!**

**pjo fan 1 (x2)- Awww! thanks so much :)**

**marykate3000 (x2)- Oh ok... AND I TOTTALLY LUV UR STORIES! u were actually my first tratie rated m story, and my tratie inspiration hehe**

**ffsah1- Lol, actually i gave sum thought about this chapter...**

**Maddenwars- I'm sorry :( I was grumpy the last time again im sorry**

**Lilian Joel (x2) they r OFFICIAL! Maybe their like friends with benefits hehe**

**Amelia Moon- Thanks, and Yeah, I luv it 2 ;)**

**mwaterbender96- Gods dude, u have a good eye :D u should b my editor 4 my writing, seriously**

**Hi I will KILL u- Hehe sorry **

**thatguy97- OHHH lol k**

**cookiedugh-fan-123- GODS... how do ppl know wut im gonna do next! wow u guys r like sidekicks :P P.S.: I luv tht u gave me a suggestion for my story, but its urs! i dont really like how i take ppl's ideas... maybe u could have it as a sequel on this story.. Thanks anyway!**

**ShadowHuntress101- Lol ;) Thanks**

**Soonersgirl86- ik, becuz my 'editor' (lol) saw an accident in the story... sorry :(**

**Beta Red 20- Lol idk...**

**emeraldboarder**

**no-percabeth-is-no-life- thanks for understanding!**

**SaekoBthekiller01- kk im updating! and I luv tht emoticon... I didnt we can make tht!**

**morgansophie- i luv tratie too!**

**(BLANK)- ok, I was kinda sad when this person said this to me...**

**"didnt bother to read it. its these kinds of stories that are horrible. if  
>your gonna post something as nasty and disgusting as this, do it somewhere<br>where no one will be able to read it. it would do many of us who hate these  
>kinda of fics a favor. it will make people think you have problems"<strong>

**Im sorry but other ppl other than u like my story, so im continuing this for me and them... so maybe u shouldnt read rated m stories... **

**Robotfencer**

**coconut1559**

**xxflet13xx**

**ThatSuperHotSexyBookWorm**

**Zellem98**

* * *

><p><strong>Katie POV<strong>

I woke up the next morning, feeling both pained and tired. Now, I was having a freaking hangover. I was laying next to Travis, my _arms _and _legs_ wrapped around him.

Shit.

I tried to remember what had happened. _Drink... Seth... Blackout... Travis?... Kiss... _Crap. I did remember everything, but I wasn't sure if Travis was drunk. Travis groaned, and brought me closer. I didn't have anything else to do, so I just sighed. Soon, his eyes fluttered a bit, and woke up entirely.

"Hey." He kissed my forehead, and pulled me higher, so our face was on the right level.

"What happened last night?" I asked.

**Travis POV**

She didn't remember? Maybe she did, just trying to play hard to get.

"You know..." I plainly said. Her 'innocent' eyes found mine showed that she didn't remember all of it. I cursed mentally.

"Yes you do, I can tell." I breathed. She arched an eyebrow and smirked. Wow, I guess I am rubbing off on her.

"Oh yeah? Then prove it." She crossed her arms. My eyes widened. She was challenging me?

"You shouldn't have said that." And I went on top of her, tickling her sides. She was howling with laughter, and I couldn't help laughing with her.

"Tr-travis! Stop! Ca-can't breath!" She managed to yell. I didn't and that only got her even mad. I stopped, and seemed like she was powerless. I was wrong.

She flipped us over, and began to tickle me fiercely. I couldn't help it and laughed and tossed and turned until I was teary eyed. She started to stop slowly, and landed on top of me. But, I wasn't done yet. She didn't prove that she remembered 'last night', so I'll show her what we did last night. I flipped us once again, but instead of tickling her, I kissed her. She tried pushing me off, but I kept kissing her until she gave in. Right when she moaned, I lowered down to her neck, and caressed it.

"Travis." She groaned.

"Now... you... remember?" I said between kisses.

"Yesss... Don't stop." But, I got up, getting off of her.

"I guess my work here's done." And went inside the bathroom for a shower.

**Katie POV**

Gods. I just don't know how he can do that. I laid there, thinking if we were a couple, or friends with _benefits_. I checked the time it was about 7:15. Too fucking early. I sighed and went to the mirror to get ready for the day.

Just when I brushed my hair and flipped my hair behind my back, there was... a hickey. Right on time, he went out of the shower, wiping his hair with another spare towel. I glared at him until he saw me.

"Um, can I have some I don't know, PRIVACY?" He said.

"Not like you saw me almost naked." I grumbled. "Look what you did, you gave me a freaking hickey." And pointed.

"It's a souvenir." He shrugged.

"Of what?"

"Being a couple, right?" Oh... yeah. Sure. I took a towel, and went to the bathroom. In my head, all I thought was, _"Yes, I knew it!_" and the other was, _"Fuck him, after all the pranks he did?"_ I am so confused.

**Travis POV**

After we both got dressed, we went down to the lobby for breakfast. A few guys that I saw last time when Katie and my bet took place, they were eyeing her neck. Of course, she glared. After she passed them they gave a thumbs up. I smiled and placed my arm over her shoulders.

"This is so embarassing." She muttered face under her hands, and ate.

An hour later, we cruised around town, to find the mall. We split for half an hour and decided to meet back at the food court.

**(45 minutes later)**

I forgot to meet up with Katie 15 minutes ago, and ran as quick as I could. I tried spotting her, and until I saw her... With a guy. I could tell she didn't like him at all. With his tattoos, piercings, and popping her space bubble. I walked casusally there, and looked at them.

"Hey babe." I scooted between them and gave her a quick kiss. The guy seemed mad, but I didn't care.

"What did you order?"

"Nothing." She said.

"How can I if that creep was trying to talk our table? He said he was here first, and tried flirting with me." She whispered.

"You go order. I'll handle it here." She nodded and went off to McDonald's.

"So, you've been flirting with my girl, huh?" I said.

"She said she was waiting for a friend, but I didn't know it was one of her _girlfriends_." That got me mad. I pushed him out of our seat. Katie was back, and saw what we were doing.

"Travis! What the Hell are you doing?" She exclaimed. I stopped kicking the dude and grabbed her arm. I took her spare knife from her purse, and showed him under the table.

"Get off or die." I growled. He seemed frightened, but went off.

"This isn't over." And went off.

"What was that all about?" Kaite asked.

"I guess another guy wants to bang you." It was so weird how guys would want Katie so much. I mean look at her. Nice features, cute style, her legs... You get the point. I was kinda worried we were going to meet up with that guy again, but he seemed familiar...

* * *

><p><strong>I am so sorry this was short... I didnt really hav an idea on top of my head, but ill promise to make the other one longer... <strong>


	10. Chapter 10: That New Sexy Feeling

**Wow... its been like a freakin week! Im sooo srry but my school has been eating my time :( Luckily, i mite have a lemon here just for you lovely ppl out there! **

**The Grecian Goddess (x2)- Ik, cuz i ran out of ideas... but thanks for telling me :)**

**marykate3000- ikr! i just luv how sum guys protect their gurls but not tht over protective :D, and yeah, i've read like every chapter in your story, Why Should I Trust You?**

**Hi I wil KILL u- Yeah its so weird, maybe like Demeter, Aphrodite, and some guy... Nevermind hehe**

**DemigodLove- Ok! **

**MaxRide1496- Hehe Thanks :) Btw, i luv the series Maximum Ride too :) ever since 4th grade... hehe**

**PjoLemonFan- Ikr... and cute!**

**LalaFriend99- Whoa... thanks so much!**

**TratieFan1368- Me too, me too**

**CandyGloss0305 -PM- Lol thanks :)**

**Jayjay6671**

**mwaterbender96- Yay, I hav an editor! I also LOVE the way travis gets easily jealous 2!**

**cookiedough-fan-123- Oh ok! Hehe... And I literally jumped 4 joy tht my story is your most favorite XD**

**Thalico-freak-99-Hecatejewel- Lol kk!**

**Weird- No hard feelings... sum ppl hav their own favorite stories out there, its ok :)**

**no-percabeth-is-no-life- Lol k and I luv cookies (::)**

**ShadowHuntress101- Lol i agree**

**MarauderPrincess96**

**Tom- Ok, I'll try my best...**

**Swim4ever**

**BirdsFlying**

**gizzy232 (x3)- Hehe Thanks!**

**Zellem98 (x4)- Awww thanks! I do my best to entertain my fanfic freidns out ther!**

**ExtremeFanBoy**

**Insanity is my second name- Ik, Conner is quite common in other fanfics...**

* * *

><p><strong>Katie POV<strong>

Ugh, sometimes, I effing hate how Travis reacts with other men around me, except Seth and that other guy...

Anyways, we planned to watch a movie tonight at 9. With all that time, we were able to shop and look around the mall. Unfortunately, Travis had to "watch out" for me as I was browsing. Basically, he had his left arm wrapped around my waist, protectively.

"Travis, please let go of me."

"No. Some pervert might grab you when I can't see you." And pulled me closer to him.

"Let go, or I'll cut your arm off." I retorted. He took his arm off, but held my hand. I sighed. Then I had an idea.

"I thought some guys hate shopping, especially with their girlfriends." I tilted my head a bit.

"But I ain't one of those guys, babe." I rolled my eyes.

"Are you sure? Cause I might just browse by 'girly' stores to try on some stuff."

"That's no problem with me. Besides, I would _love_ to see you in a lingerie." He started wiggling his eyebrows. I blushed, feeling so stupid. How could he make those comebacks so fast?

Finally, I was able to find Victoria's Secrets right around the corner. I let go of his hand and trotted by to check it out. Travis, somehow, was able to catch up with me.

I checked out their newest undergarments, looking at each price.

"Hey, Katie, wouldn't this look good on you?" My head shot up, searching for the person who said my name. Then I gasped. Travis was clearly showing a cotton white thong in front of everyone, and had a goofy grin right at me. I quickly stomped my way there and grabbed it from his hands.

"You know, you just don't go pick up panties and scream what you like." I growled. He smirked. I looked at the thong.

"What? I have a thing for white." Pssh. Like he would see me in this. Maybe. I don't know... I made a mental note to buy some lingerie cotton white. I took some stuff to try on.

"May I help you?" A guy asked when I entered the fitting room. He wasn't actually a guy _guy_, but he was gay. I could tell, watching him get googly eyed with Travis. I laughed.

"Yeah, um can I get a fitting room?" I said.

"Sure, right this way... But the requirement for each fitting room capacity is 1 person." Travis showed me his disgusted look, knowing he had to wait for me, and stand there having that gay employee flirt with him. I gave him my best smirk and went in.

**Travis POV**

"So, you come here often?" The gay dude said. I was always disgusted when other people, especially men, flirted to me. Ew. He was leaning against the wall, stepping closer to me. He edged me against a wall.

"Um... Oh, hey! Is that Andy Samberg?" I yelled pointing to some fat guy.

"Where! Oh my god!" He turned, and looked frantically. Then, I teleported away from the gods damn place.

The next thing I knew, I was staring at myself in a mirror. Phew. I heard clothes rustling, so I turned and saw a... woman. Shit, Katie's going to kill me when she finds out. The woman turned, and was very familiar.

Katie.

"Travis! How the Hades did you come in here?" She quickly grabbed her clothes, covering herself. I was stunned, knowing that I barely teleported to 3 feet. So much for my powers.

"I, uh teleported here, like 3 feet. Dad's gift." I mumbled. She raised an eyebrow, then tilted her head.

"How come Jane (Travis's half sister) can't do that?" She asked.

"Well, since Connor and I are the oldest by 18, we have the first gift." It was awkward for a while, as she changed quickly to her regular clothes. It turned me on a bit, having a shock at first, then admiring my girlfriend's body...

Before she had her shirt on, I turned her around, and gently but a little forcefully to the pink and black striped wall.

"Travis, let m-" I droned out her voice by pulling her to a kiss. It was soft and passionate at first, as she slowly gave in and started kissing back. She moaned lightly here and there, roaming her hands over my sides. I thought I was taking over the 'situation' but I was wrong. She pushed us toward the couch, making her on top.

Soon after, the kiss began to be a little bit more 'aggressive' if you know what I mean. I flipped ourselves over, kissing her neck. I was up to her breasts, and caressed it. She groaned, arching her back a bit.

"Tr-travis. Not in here." She stuttered. I couldn't blame her. After the making out, it would tire you out entirely. We were in here for like an hour, no one noticing what we were doing.

"Why?" I stopped suddenly, wanting to hear her out.

"Cause... the movie, remember?" Oh right. It was no later until she was redressed, and I had to straighten myself out.

**Katie POV**

I almost forgot to get that lingerie I wanted to get. I quickly took the Starry Babydoll with that thong Travis wanted. I couldn't wait to try it on.

I knew that Travis was still turned on, because right after he left the store, and I paid, he practically carried me to the car.

(15 minutes later)

There was a few people in the line. Even if we were 5 minutes early, they wouldn't let us in. Bastards. An old lady was on front line asking for tickets, taking like FOREVER, and I swear I heard Travis growl. Finally, she took our tickets, and Travis dragged me along to the very top right end corner at the seats. Luckily, no one bothered to sit close to us, only at the middle section. Travis took me on his lap kissed me, hard. He sighed, relaxed that we were connected again. I was getting wet, and I couldn't take it any longer. I slowly grinded on him, testing it being my first time. He responded quickly, and groaned loudly, thrusting back in response. I gasped, feeling exhilarated and pleasured. It was all too much. We began our own rhythm, vigorously grinding over, and over, and over...

"Mmmmmm..." I threw my head back, the wetness began to grow on me. Travis reluctantly catched me, releasing his orgasm. We were panting, our foreheads together, staring deeply into our eyes. Our breathing became normal, and cleaned ourselves up. About an hour and thirty minutes later after the movie, we left, feeling woozy.

"That was... amazing." I grinned at him, pecking him on the cheek.

"Yeah... Are you sure that was your first time?" He chuckled, and turned toward me. I smirked, and playfully punched him on the arm. Best date ever...

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I learned something new here... I spelled Connor right hehe... so, i don't really know if you guys liked it, cuz it came to me when i went to victoria secrets this weekend... I LUV that store! I keep spending too much! How come I use ! Review! XD<strong>

**~Jazzy**


	11. Chapter 11: Things Change, FAST

**Im so srry i havent updated for a while... and I know for a while tht my last chapter was confusing... they were grinding and the tension grew a little more than they expected so they kind of released, um... u get the point... Again srry for the confusement :( btw when travis thrusted back on katie, it was kind of like humping lol **

**Poseidon's Son Forever (x2)- Yup and here it is :0**

**AvidAlice13**

**PJOisthebombdiggidy**

**KayaScodelariofan- Haha lol and thnx**

**Lilian Joel- Hehe I was at the mall the other day and a gay guy inspired me while at victoria's secrets...**

**Zellem98- Hehe thnx i mite update weekly from now on ;)**

**SaekoBthekiller01- Aww thnx :)**

**ShadowHuntress101- Haha i could use that word sumtime =P**

**XxspecialsomethingxX**

**Forex- Thnx and i will**

**CandyGloss0305- :)**

**Momose Airay**

**Hi I will KILL u- Yup, cuz it kinda inspired me to do this because of another story i've read, and i didnt add this to the story but it was like they were humping lol ****:)**

**Rainy129 (x7)- they were grinding... and ok im updating ****;O**

**mwaterbender96- Hehe thanks! and ok, ill try to check errors this time :)**

**TratieFan101- Yeah they were teasing and grinding in the theaters... but when he released his org***, hehe, it was not sex :0**

**xxCharmspeakerxx**

**Jackienguyen**

**no-percabeth-is-no-life - ok, and no they didnt they were just GRINDING =}**

**percyisasexybeast (x2)- Lol no problem, criticism helps make my sotry better thnx! and orgasm is kinda like their 'climax', its like a synonym for it :2**

**Lyra Aquila**

**candy0304**

**P.S.: Would you guys want me to have the gay guy back on the story.. cuz I have a great idea ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Katie POV<strong>

The next day after our "date", I got to know more about Travis the whole day. We were recently talking about growing up, favorite hobbies, things, etc. I became more closer with Travis. My body became more responsive even with a quick brush on the shoulder as we past. Sometimes, he would make one of his famous dirty remarks at me, not to mention giving his mischievious grins that made my heart flutter. So here we are right now, watching T.V., him shirtless and me, wearing slutty clothes Miranda picked for me, and resting my head on his chest, tracing his six pack. We were watching Adult Swim (it's still surprisingly funny) laughing our heads off.

I noticed Travis had the cutest laugh when it came to laughing longer than usual. How his messy auburn hair bounces and his baby blue eyes tearing up. Even if he's a pain in the ass, I still like him. Damn it, it was almost a week, and feel like I'm starting to fall for him. I cuddle in closer to him, never wanting this to end. I knew I was ready to take our relationship to the next level, but waited until he made the first move.

Awhile after, we calmed down, but still watched. My hand seemed wandering off here and there as we watched.

"Uh... Katie?" I looked up, seeing a tint of red on his cheeks. He looked down, and I traced to where he was looking at. My hand near his... crotch.

"Oh..." I brought my hand closer to me, lowering my head from embarassment and lust.

**Travis POV**

It was _this _close to thinking Katie wanted more. I still couldn't forget what happened last night, gods. She was like a hot devil on me, lust in her eyes. That night, she looked _hypnotized._

I perfectly wanted to take her to be mine. Out of all the girls I've dated, I knew she was different. She was the one. The way she laughs, her cute personality, her nagging, instincts **(A/N: Hehe i think u know what i mean ;P)**, everything. Her body was exhilarating. Sometimes, i didn't want to be near her because of my pants tightening to that special spot. Her legs was a serious sign of teasing. She seems fit, or another word for hot. Do _not _get me started about her chest. Her brown locks of natural curls endlessly hanging behind her back. I stroked them away, admiring her angelic face. It was time. I was sure of it.

I slowly started my hand crawling under her shirt. She gasped, and looked up to me with innocent eyes.

"Travis..." She whispered. I knew she wanted to stop, but why? I went down to the crook of her neck, caressing it with my lips. She was holding back a moan, feeling the tension on her throat. Damn it. I extended my tongue and licked and dabbed her pulse. Finally, she gave in and moaned loudly. I smiled on her skin, repeating the move.

Soon she was panting. She pushed my face away from her neck and pulled to her kiss, flipping us, her on top. You don't know how many times I feel electrified every time I kiss Katie. She always tasted like a sweet strawberry. Her hands were exploring my body, mine roaming on hers. She touched almost everywhere on me, except _that spot_. Just thinking about it made me groan.

Just when I was about to pull her tank top over herself, she got off, grabbing a bag, and went to the bathroom.

What the Hell did I just do? Did we go too far? Did she like it? So many questions formed in my mind. How could I be so stupid?

**Katie POV**

I was SO stupid just leaving Travis like that. I just had to. I guess it was a matter of teasing. I quickly stripped off my clothes, and dressed the lingerie I bought at Victoria's Secrets, with the thong Travis wanted. I got to say, I did look good with it. It had a push up bra included, and two flaps that were surrounding my abdomen, but was transparent. It had also showed the thong under. The last thing was the birth control. I drunk them down and went out. Now the fun begins.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this was kinda short... BUT now presenting wut you've all been waiting for... a sweet lemon ;)! I finally thought of putting one in the next chapter, so stay tuned! i felt bad for u guys from the last chapter :(so i made it up ... hehe.<strong>

**Rather, Rinse, Review!**

**~Jazzy**


	12. Chapter 12: This is It!

**Hey guys... I'm so sorry to say this but I am not going to be able to answer ur reviews... sum ppl hav PMed me of having my story longer, so I'm going to start measuring my story rite witout my replies :(... But if this is a good news to u guys, I am making a THALICO story rated m... starting either next week or if I hav time.. this week or after I update this :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Travis POV<strong>

Just when I thought it was over, I saw Katie. My eyes widened as she walked, her hips swaying seductively, a smirk on her face, and was wearing a lingerie, while I was still in my regular clothes. My breath quickened when she walked over and climbed on the bed. Then I noticed thong I picked out. I smiled genuinely at her.

"I guess you took my advice wisely." I roughly said. It was suppose to be on cue that she would blush, but she just stared at me. The Katie I knew changed.

"Yeah." She breathed. I couldn't contain my growl that was surging in my throat.

I grabbed her forcefully, and smashed my lips on hers hard. Her legs wrapped on my waist pulling me closer. Grinding with her talented hips of hers, I moaned roughly in our tongue battle. She took my shirt and ripped it apart, instead of pulling it over me so we wouldn't break away. I unbuckled my belt, slipping off my pants, only left with boxers. After a few turns to see who would be on top first, I decided to let her be on top.

If you would've seen her hair, it was a nest made just for birds. But in my eyes, was a sex goddess knowing how to pleasure me just by a single touch. She slowly rubbed her hand over my crotch, making me arch my back, groaning. She lowered, so her face was right on top of my boxers.

"Ka-katie... Are you sure?" I mananged to say. She looked up, smiling.

"Absolutely." She pulled my boxers down my legs, leaving a trail of goosebumps. Her head backed up a little, amazed at my member. I'm guessing this was her first time, hopefully.

"This your first time?" I asked. She looked up at me with her green emerald eyes glittering by the moonlight. She nodded innocently. I reached for her hands, bringing her close to me.

"It's OK, it's my first time too. Just 'try' it out." She smiled gaining confidence on her face. Again, she lowered down to her starting point. Slowly, she reached out to my member, stroking it lightly. Immediately, I arched my back a bit, feeling the sensation whirl around that spot. Oh gods...

**Katie POV**

It seemed like an instinct. After Travis had told me to try it out, my hands were moving on its own. A smirk crawled up to my face studying Travis's emotions and appearances on his face changed if I went slow or fast. Thank the gods that Aphrodite's finally useful. Brittany, an Aphrodite girl and a friend, had told me what she did to other guys at her hometown, the first thing to turn them on, blah, blah, blah. Her adivce to me to make love to the special someone I love, and that special someone was right in front of me.

Memorizing what Brittany had said, I jerked it for readiness. Travis was practically crushing the sheets under him, arching his back further in the process. I lowered to his head, and without further ado, I licked it. Little by little, I went further down **(A/N: Remember the banana? hehe)** sucking gradually. Every time I lowered, I heard my name as Travis whispered including a groan. It came to my senses that I was about to choke because of Travis being SO long. I didn't want to ruin our first time, so I relaxed my gagging reflexes and lowered. Finally, when I reached the bottom, I finally went back on top. It was quite easy, up, down, up down. Soon, I bobbed my head up and down Travis's shaft. His fingers snaked through my hair, apparently shifting my speed. I obeyed, wanting to pleasure him like never before.

Moments later, Travis was bucking erratically in my slick mouth. I graze my teeth against him, hearing him groaning like crazy.

"Katie, oh gods babe... Ugh!" He bucked his hips as high as he could, releasing his load.

**Travis POV**

Heaven. I felt like I died in Heaven. All because of Katie. She looked at me, smiling, with some of my load on her face. Perfection.

"How was that?" She croaked. So many words spun around my head describing how my first experience was.

"Breathtaking, _literally_." I panted. She chuckled as I flipped us over this time letting her enjoy the ride. I slowly took off her delicate lingerie, careful enough so she could wear it on our 'next' use. My first reaction was seeing her breasts, plump, creating a perfect "O". I looked up at her, for permission, but she smiled shyly, looking like she wanted to cover them.

"Babe, trust me." I murmured. I wanted this to be special. She nodded and closed her eyes, breathing deeply. As if an instinct, my body lowered slowly at her right breast, suckling and nipping on her nipple, caressing the other gently. She moaned, thrusting herself a bit on me. I did the same vice versa, making her clutching the sheets, pillows, whatever she can reach. Her heart quickened as time passed by, but I didn't want this to end. I wanted her thrashing on the bed, screaming my name continuously. Yeah, that's how horny I was.

I lowered over her naval, leaving trails of kisses, causing her breathing to hitch. I pulled her thong slowly and teasingly for her to suffer on the 'waiting'. Her mound was newly shaven, making me moan internally.

At first, I didn't know exactly what to do to pleasure a woman. So, I kissed her mound. After several seconds, she didn't react to what I did, and it was really frustrating for me. I extended my tongue between her flaps just to experiment if she liked it or not. She moaned lightly, but that wasn't enough for me. I licked it constantly, increasing both strength and speed. She gasped, following a moan, thrusting a bit on me. I smirked, repeating my actions over. Eventually, I found her clit, sucking it for another different reaction, which it did. Basically, Katie arched her back further, moaning which had sounded familiarly my name. I sucked harder, then flicked it wanting my name running out of her lips. Her arousal swarming around me was a new confidence that struck me by the head.

Soon, Katie's legs began to shake violently, making me hold on to them, stroking softly to reassure her. With one last suck, she clutched the sheets, leaving wrinkles behind.

"Travis!" Her orgasm ripped through, and came in my mouth. She tasted sweet, like strawberries. Go figure. Her breathing calmed down, able for her to regain composure.

"Gods that was so good." She smiled. I climbed on top of her, being able to kiss her soft plump lips.

"We ain't done yet." I whispered, covering my face in her chocolately brown hair.

I positioned on her.

"Damn it." I mumbled.

"What is it?"

"I don't have a condom... I didn't know we could go... this far." I said. She nodded sloemnly, knowing the same thing. We actually didn't, except Connor and Miranda...

"I took birth control." She breathed. My eyes widened a bit.

"So, you've been expecting this?" I chuckled. She smiled. I guess that was a yes.

I held her hand, squeezing it. I knew that the first time for a girl sucked. So I did what was best, I went in fast. Katie gasped loudly, seeing tears forming at the edges of her eyes. She nodded, telling me to keep going. I went out, and came back in again. I watched her expressions change, either pain-pleasure.

"Travis..." She moaned. Bingo.

**Katie POV**

It was all a blur at first. Travis being a 'gentleman', waited slowly and surely until I was used to it. He went faster, making me moan like crazy.

"Travis..." Until then, Travis thrusted like never before. I held him close, as he was half whispering and groaning in my ear dirty things. Both were those two things that made me get turned on fast. We created our own rhythm, as I wrapped my legs around his waist, for him to go even more deeply. His right arm lowered to my clit and rubbed it vigorously, making me scream involuntarily. He kissed me, muting the sound, probably so our 'neighbors' would not hear us. Haha.

Soon, we were panting like mad dogs, murmuring to each other so many things that I don't say. It was like some effect Travis had in me. He thrusting faster and harder, guess that was a Hermes kid thing. Not like I knew... I ran my fingers through his hair, licking his neck, as he was roaming his hands at my sides.

Our ecstasy came over us, as I felt Travis coming in me. We pushed our bodies together, like connecting the perfect piece to a puzzle. For the first time, I had a different feeling for Travis instead of hatred. Getting to know him was better then I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok... I know in sum rated m stories that they say I love u, but I'm making it really special for them :) and I really hope this was pretty decent for u naughty kids out there ;)... I personally dont like words that involve like c***, di**, pus**. Ugh hehe, Oh and review if u would like me to make my THALICO story! :D<strong>

**P.S.: I am dying to read any awesome fanfics out there! Please tell me ur top 1 fave story :)**


	13. Chapter 13: Change of Plans

**I totally appreciate u guys 4 understnading me :) If you have a review u want me to answer, just let me know, so i can pm u :) so... I've updated and enjoy =D**

* * *

><p><strong>Travis POV<strong>

Last night felt like a dream. I don't how, but we were enemies still at war. Now, we just made thorough love making. Weird right?

I woke up by Katie's warm body next to me, as she moved to the other side. My eyes fluttered open, as I stretched and yawned. She was still sleeping, although I heard her cute little snore. I half-smiled, and tried to wake her up. After several minutes, I gave up and went to take a shower. After refreshing myself, I got out to wipe with a towel. A loud knock echoed the bathroom. I opened the door (doesn't really matter if the bathroom was locked) seeing a tired stiff Katie at the door... with my shirt worn on top. Part of the side slipped off a bit on her shirt, revealing some part of her 'parts'. It turned me on a bit, but seeing Katie's expression tipped it off.

"What's wrong?" I placed quick peck on her cheek. She rubbed her eyes with her fist.

"Tired." Obviously. Maybe it was last night...

She pushed me aside and slammed the door. I shrugged and went to change onto jeans and a simple shirt. I sprayed Katie's favorite Axe, and bounced on the bed. Thinking of last night was great. Wandering into fantasizing, Katie came out, with her bright cheery self. She was wearing also a simple shirt and shorts. She knew very well I couldn't keep my hands off her when she wore them.

"Sorry about a while ago. Just too grouchy." She plopped next to me, snuggling into my arm. I traced circles on her back, feeling her shiver.

"So who'd you think of last night?" I smirked. She looked up nodding her head playfully.

"I dunno."

"You have to admit I was great in bed."

"Well, it depends. I could've tried Jake, Michael, Percy, Nico, _Connor_..." My expression slowly turned to jealously.

"Kidding, kidding. It was great. Although I can smell that delicious scent of yours." She smiled and sat on my lap. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. I sighed and slowly wrapped my arms around her waist. She adjusted herself, so her legs wrapped on my waist. I turned us over so I was standing and she was on the bed. I carried her and pinned her to the nearest wall, and she moaned. We seperated for a breath of air. She dived to my neck, feeling her breathing and nipping. My head seemed to move on its own as I moaned loudly. My stomach grumbled as he kissed again. She laughed as I brought her back to the ground to straighten ourselves out. I grabbed my key and rushed to the door.

**Katie POV**

I dropped the last bowl of cereal on the table as we finished our last meal. We decided to spend some time at the beach. So we went upstairs to dress in my bikini with my towel on, and sunscreen. Travis wore swim trunks with an umbrella and his own towel. We went back down to the front lobby to walk toward the never ending ocean seeing kids running around splashing each other, teens doing regular stuff you would see (not going into the details), and adults.

I ran to a vacant spot close to the ocean. Travis stabbed the sand with the umbrella and opened it as I took off my towel and same with Travis. He sat there, beign in his normal lasy state, as I ran towards the water and dove in. The coolness wiped over me, feeling the hot weather of California run away. I dove under again going farther as I could. Feeling like hours, I emerged from the water, seeing that I was far away, but 30 feet. I swam back slower this time, until my feet could be able to touch the ground. I walked up to shore squeezing the leftover water in my hair, and ran back to Travis.

"Hey." He nodded as he watched me wipe myself.

"You know you looked pretty hot walking towards me. Do it again." He chuckled jokefully. I think.

"Shut up. Hand me a bottle of water, will you?" He tossed me a bottle and I chugged it down. An ice cream man was strolling by other people, which caught Travis's attention. I nodded and walked over to him.

"Can I have a scoop of strawberry ice cream with sprinkles on top?" The ice cream dude nodded and got me a scoop. I saw Travis roll his eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"Strawberries are like your addiction." I winked and grabbed the cone.

"Can I have chocolate, vanilla, and mint ice cream with double extra fudge. Ooh, and almonds and those mini marshmallows with M&M's. Those are so good." The guy cocked an eyebrow at him then turned to me."

"He's the odd one." He smiled and proceeded with scooping. I stuck out my tongue to Travis as he wrapped his arm around me.

"But I'm your odd one."

He took his ice cream as I paid for it. We were walking back, licking our ice cream like it was no tomorrow. Guys were eyeing me as I walked back. My questioned look popped up and noticed my ice cream dripped close to my chest. Damn it. I quickly wiped it off with my other hand. Travis squeezed me gently when I guy looked at me or stared at me. He seemed tense. I knew how he felt as bitched was staring at Travis's body.

We reached our place and sat down. "Don't worry, babe. They can't touch me how you touched me." He seemed to relax and laughed.

"Isn't that your nickname?" I pushed him a bit and laughed. All of a sudden, this gay guy walks up with his own 'swagger', who was actually walking towards Travis.

**Travis POV**

"Hey sweetie, remember me? The one in V.S.?" **(A/N: Lol u guys thought I was gonna forget him/her? hehe)**

Oh gods. He was even wearing a bikini. My face turned red as he sat next to me.

"And whose this little old friend of yours? Your maid?" Katie tensed beside me, but I rubbed her leg for reassurance. This son of a bitch thought Katie was my maid. Both amusing but insulting.

"Excuse me but I'm his girlfriend." She managed to say. I knew she thought was wanted to beat the crap out of him.

"Sorry hon, but I saw him first and he was totally in love with me when you tried on those pathetic clothes of yours." He slid a finger around my abs. Oh no he didn't. Just when I was about to strangle him, I just grabbed his hand.

"I'm sorry, um Michelle, but why would I want to go in public with such a beautiful guy like you? Remember what I told you?"

"What is it hottie? Anything for you." He rubbed his own hairy legs, as if seducing me. Yuck. I leaned in and talked into his ear. He smiled.

"Well got to go plan a trip to Bangladesh." He winked at me and ran along.

"What did you say to him?" Katie questioned. I was trying to hold back a laugh.

"I told him to book a ride to Bangladesh where I would 'bang' him so you wouldn't know. And to strip naked in the plane, because it was the rules." She laughed along with me, thinking what would've happened. Dumb ass.

"Why not Las Vegas? That would've been funnier."

"True. But it wasn't in the top of my head." She shrugged.

"What's Las Vegas like?" I raised my eyebrows.

"You seriously haven't been there?" She simply nodded no.

"It's great, actually. Never get tired, especially stealing stuff. The city that never sleeps." I sighed remembering the good times I had with Connor.

"Can we go there?" Katie asked. I thought for a while. Maybe it was fine visiting there. Unless the police can't find me.

"Yeah sure. Maybe I could steal some other supplies for the camp." She rolled her eyes, but half-smiled.

Next stop, Sin City.

* * *

><p><strong>Done and done. How'd you like it? So, pls remember on my top comment. Seriously, if u need me to answer ur questions, I can PM u, but if u dont... I mite add it to my author note wen describing something I need to say. C'ya!<strong>

**~Jazzy**


	14. Chapter 14: Vegas Trip

**Hey guys! im srry if sum ppl were offended of my bangladesh joke :(... anyway after a lot of homework, im able to write again :). I've read ur reviews... u guys r so sweet! this story will nevr end until i want to... maybe ill go far till the 30's? maybe if u guys like, ill update both my thalico story and a sequel of this story when travis and katie return to camp... idk give it sum thought :)**  
><strong>I'll meet u at the bottom...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Katie POV<strong>

Traveling 5 hours straight was one thing, but not having to touch and hold your incredibly annoying but cute boyfriend was another. He wouldn't even stop the damn car for a rest!

"C'mon Travis, there's a rest stop up ahead... Please?"

"Fine, but this one break only. I have important business to take." I arched an eyebrow. "Oh, what might that be?" He seemed to blush after I asked.

"N- nothing. Our reservations at Caesar's Palace... That's all." Uh-huh. I hated how people couldn't tell me what they're up to. Whatever. I just wanted him to stop the freaking car.

"Just please stop the car. If not, I will smack your ass like no tomorrow." I crossed my arms. A smile appeared on his face.

"I would love that, babe. I didn't have that since... 2 days ago?"

"Shut up. You know what I mean." He sighed and clicked the blinker to right.

The place seemed vacant, but it was fine with me. I quickly got out of the car, and scurried to the restroom. Relieved, I pulled up my mid thigh shorts, and washed my hands. A familiar touch crept to my waist.

"Hey." Travis whispered. He left trails of kisses around the back of my neck.

"Travis... Not in here..."

"I thought you were gonna smack my ass like no tomorrow." I could feel a smirk on my skin. I sighed. I turned to face him and kissed him. The tiled floor squeaked beneath us as I pushed him against the painted brick wall. He whimpered.

"Not fair." He grabbed my waist and hoisted me up to the wall. I loved it when he did that to me. I slid my fingers through his hair, scraping my nails against his scalp. He moaned loudly in my mouth. Guess he wasn't used to it yet. He traveled down to my shoulder finding my weak flaw. My sharp breath intake always drove him mad. I had my experience.

I felt his hand tugging on my shirt. I let him take it off, knowing I placed a thin tank top under. Of course, I wouldn't go in public half naked.

"Damn it." I smirked internally. Just as I was about to pull him back, an old lady walked up, seeming pissed.

"Get a room, you lousy teens." She walked up to Travis, and gave him a good swing on the face. Ouch.

"Ow... Ow! OK, OK! We're going!" We collected our clothes and ran out to the car. After we came in, I put my shirt back on. I turned to Travis, seeing him adjusting his jaw.

"Shit. Can you do that Demeter oil thing on me?"

"Is it cause you want me to kiss you again?" I gave him a wry smile.

"Well that and cause I can't feel anything." I grabbed my oil bottle and climbed to his lap. I rubbed some oil on his lower left jaw, feeling him wince with every stroke. The bruise was forming on his left jaw side ending close to his ear. I kissed from the front, slowly going to the left, as I whispered some sayings. It was disappearing gradually. He moaned here and there. I finally ended on his ear.

"All better?"

"Yeeessss."

"Good. Now drive." I went to my seat, and smiled innocently.

"Come on, Katie. Just this once."

"No. If we get there in 2 hours, maybe."

"Is that a bet?" He smirked. I sighed.

"Yeah, maybe it is."

"Your on." He geared to drive and stepped on the pedal. He clicked a button, revealing the hidden wings under the tires, and they were flapping rhythmically.

"How's fast for ya?" He smiled a toothy grin.

"Can I ask why didn't you do this earlier?" His face fell. Ha ha.

**Travis POV**

Damn, she's good. Well, at least she doesn't know what I planned, hehehe. We arrived at Caesar's Palace less than an hour. I checked in, going in to the top floor. I threw my luggage at the side of the room, then turned to face Katie, as she was bent down fixing her clothes. I walked over, pulling her up.

"I think you owe me." I kissed her fiercely walking ourselves to the bed.

...

...

Our breathing decreased as we flopped on the bed.

"Happy?" I glanced at Katie, arms glistening, hair a bit tangled (the sexy kind I love), chest still breathing heavily, watching me with her beautiful emerald eyes.

"'Course. When it's with you." She rolled her eyes grabbing the remote. She switched channels until it stopped on the international news.

"A man was reported on an airline described nude and gay. Here's the story."

My eyes widened. I couldn't believe he actually did it... Retard.

"Serves him right." Katie mumbled. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders.

Michelle was censored (hehe) and was seated crying in a police station.

"W-well, someone I knew in California, which I would say as incredibly hot, told me that he would make love to me here, so his slutty clinger wouldn't know our undying love. H-he said to go nude at the plane, though it was a rule here... I've waited too long. Fuck you Travis. When I come back there, you better watch your back, especially your little brunette following whore!" He gave the finger. **(A/N: Sorry again to those who were offended.)**

I took the remote and turned off the T.V. We stared at it for a while. Suddenly, Katie just laughed, slapping the bed. I laughed along with her. We clutched our stomachs as laughter filled the room.

Moments later, we regained our normal breathing, wiping off tears.

"Dad would've been so proud." I chuckled. "I wish Connor was here."

"Hey, I haven't seen Miranda either, like forever. I'll IM them." Before I could protest, she got out of the bed, took out a drachma, and went to the bathroom. I slowly trudged along. The message took place in the shower. Colors swirled here and there forming an image.

"Oh gods, Con..." Wait what? The message formed fully, seeing the background apparently the woods. It was obvious they skipped the campfire, when I heard murmurs of singing. Turns out, our siblings were making out I smirked as Katie held her laugh.

"Ahem."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok... First of all, Ik this is short, and two, Im so sorry I havent updated cuz my parents found out im writing this story, so there r limiting my computer times <strong>

**:( i'll update if I have time :). Review! **

**Love,**

**~Jazzy**


	15. Chapter 15: Mom's Always Right

**It's almost been a month and i apologize for having the long wait :( my great grandma just died so i had bad adjustments But remember i am not going to give up on this story or any of my stories... I am currently writing my Thalico story, Stuck with Forbidden Love, so i wont hav a hard time like this... Thanks :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Travis POV<strong>

They still haven't realized we were still there. Katie glanced at me, as I took out my camera.

"This is so going to be in the Camp Board..." I mumbled. I took flashes of them in different poses.

"YO." Katie yelled. Miranda jerked off of Connor, revealing Connor's confusing look. Imagine a guy waking up in the morning, hair messed up, eyes a bit droopy, and add that with lipstick on his face and neck. Yeah, it's pretty nasty.

"Whaddup, bro... I see you've been pretty busy." I winked. Both their faces were red as tomatoes.

"Travis..." Connor growled. I smirked.

"So how's camp going?" Katie asked. Miranda seemed to fix herself, as she replied.

"Things have been pretty good... We still have this potion the Hecate cabin gave, to let everyone in camp not notice you guys were gone. I think it's been... 3 weeks? So Katie, having fun with your boy toy over there?"

"Maybe, maybe not. Although I can easily see you and Connor sucking each others faces off, so that means your a couple." Nice comeback.

"Well I'll see you guys later, oh and Connor? Check out the Camp Board tomorrow." I waved my hand through the IM.

"So we've got a couple of hours. What do you want to do?" I asked.

"Maybe we could hit that new bar downstairs, I think its name was Pure."

"What is up with you and bars? At camp, I thought you were nice and innocent." I playfully shaked my head. She crept closer, leaning toward my ear.

"Oh, I don't know... Suggesting that you brought me here in this little joyride, I guess you've changed me." Every word tickled through my skin, sending shivers along my back. She walked to the bed and laid down. Her eyes began to close, and she started snoozing. I slowly came behind her slipping an arm around her waist.

**Katie POV**

Fortunately, I slept soundlessly without any terrifying dreams. Then out of nowhere, an image starts to form, a beautiful woman dressed in green, brown curly hair flowing behind her back.

"Mother?" I was ecstatic. I rarely saw my mother, only on special occasions, etc. But, this wasn't any special occasion...

"Hello, Katie. I had no reason to communicate you through Iris Messaging, so I suggested to appear here." She chuckled.

"What's wrong, anything bad?" Now was the time to worry. I watched as my mom's face grew grim.

"I've noticed that you haven't been attending the strawberry fields lately. Miranda has been acting strange as if you were never there, but I suppose Hermes's child has been up to this."

I almost forgot about Travis. So far, he didn't do anything that could hurt me, and I highly doubted he would. Although she might be right, a little part of me said it was true. I sighed. "Mom, Travis would never do anything hat could hurt me. Besides... I'm kinda in a relationship with him." My cheeks burned every second. Talking to your mom about a relationship was pretty weird.

"Katie, I know Travis has been grateful on your 'trip', but be prepared for the worst. I sense his actions will devastate you anytime soon. Just be warned, child, I suggest to not attend that bar you were planning to go. Overall, just remember that he is still a Stoll."

She's been listening to my conversations too?

"So you've practically heard every word since the beginning?" Her eyes widened a bit and looked down, embarrassed. "What? Did you? I mean, did you even watch us everyday and night?" She nodded yes slowly. Oh... Even the...

I was angry and embarrassed... Why would she have to watch it?

"Well, you can't force me to not go anywhere." I plainly said. I wanted to scream and yell, but right now, she could be right. My mom's image slowly dissipated and I woke up, feeling Travis shaking me.

"Hey, you OK? You were kinda shouting in your sleep."

"Oh, wellI had this dream..." I checked the clock. "Hey, how 'bout we go now?"

"You mean the bar? I thought you were kidding, but if you want, sure." Travis said.

(Later, at the bar)

I was amazed as we entered the bar. It was like snow everywhere, without getting cold. Everyone was just having a good time.

"I bet my dad made this. Just look at the texture and color. Overall, it's made in Vegas." Travis said. True. We walked ourselves over to the main bar. I wanted to start out light, as Travis wanted the shots.

"Don't start off heavy, Travis. We've been drinking a lot lately."

"Why should we? Too scared to be too drunk?" Ugh. That tone again. He was calling another bet.

"Travis, we can't do bets all the time and you know it." I took a quick sip, watching him carefully. A waitress came by and passed out Travis's shots. She had red hair, showy clothes, and a sexy smile, obviously trying to flirt with Travis. He smiled and thanked her, but as she glanced at me, she rolled her eyes and walked away. Bitch.

"I know, I know..." He took another shot, this time holding the counter for balance. Moments later, the DJ turned up the music, having a more faster beat. By then, Travis was a little more droopy than I saw him.

"C'mon, Katie, lets dance." He grabbed my hand and dragged me to the dancefloor. Totally embarassed, I murmured to Travis I didn't know how to dance. He just simply wrapped his arms around me from the back danced with rhythm. I had gotten in tune with it and danced with Travis.

All of a sudden, the freaking redhead came back briefly trying to tap on Travis shoulder. I slowly lead Travis away from her, rubbing myself around him. He moaned here and there watching me directly in the eyes. I turned around, cupping his face with my hands, and our foreheads connected. Just when I was going to give him a kiss...

"Excuse me. Would you still like the shots you ordered?" She batted her eyelashes and flipped her hair.

"No, thanks. But thanks for the offer." He smiled, having a hint of sarcasm. He pushed me slowly backwards, until my back hit the wall. He leaned in and kissed me, pushing me toward him. My hands roamed around his back, under his shirt, and a bit under the belt level. Our moans grew louder, but the music luckily drowned us out.

_Like what your watching mom?_

I smirked mentally, proving Travis is the right guy for me. I opened my eyes, observing him. His breathing was somewhat slowing down. I pushed myself away from him, smiling that he held his breath to keep going. He slightly smiled, but dove to my neck. I arched my back, feeling his body so close him, like the first time I touched him. The redhead huffed her way beside us, obviously not pleased. I gave her the bird.

All of a sudden, something horrible happened. Just when he were in the brink of climax, I had to go pee. I whispered I would be right back. As I was about to leave, he snatched my arm and growled, "No."

I told him to go to the restroom too, so he won't make an accident. Part of me felt to not leave him, but I didn't want to leave him so suddenly. I kissed him on the cheek and went to the bathroom.

As I washed my hands, I went straight to where I left him, but he wasn't there. I waited a couple of seconds for him, but he still didn't come. I searched for him from the dancefloor, waited by the men's restroom. There couldn't be any place, except the bar. My stomach churned, thinking he might be with that redhead. I made a beeline past crowds, until...

"You like that don't you?" My eyes widened. I couldn't believe what I saw.

_Mom was right. _Anger, pain, sadness, and embarassment surged through me. My heart sank. Right there, Travis was holding onto the counter, as the stupid redhead grinded on top of him. But, the only thing that confused me was how he wore a _brown_ polo sweater with buttons and he didn't have that hickey I gave him a day ago. Either way, I hated him. Tears filled my eyes, blurring my vision. Good. I didn't want to see this shit. Dizzily, I ran out of the place, shoving people away from my escape. One thing I agreed mentally. If he finds me, it's gonna be one hell of a fight.

* * *

><p><strong>DONE :))) I hurried this so you guys won't hate me :)... Am I still good enough for reviews? I'll update next time as fast as I can... <strong>

**~Jazzy**


	16. Chapter 16: Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Hey I WILL update as much as I can and as soon as possible... Thanks for your support guys ;D Luv ya!**

**~Jazzy**


	17. Chapter 17: He Did It Again

**I know, I know... I didn't keep my swear, so I DID suffer the consequences, but I rather say nothing, cuz it's really personal... And I'm sorry for not updating like 2 months so here I am :) Please don't hate me...**

* * *

><p><strong>Travis POV<strong>

It was already 5 minutes, and I was freaked out where Katie was. I waited for her near the restroom, feeling myself getting sobered up just a bit. I called her cell, and she wouldn't pick up. Even if I IM her, she didn't even answer.

Worried, I went back to the elevators to see if she came up to the room without telling me. I rushed by random people looking for the room number, shoved the card key in, and ran inside. Dark.

"Katie?" I said, as I closed the door. I switched the light on, but it wouldn't budge. Weird. Walking towards the restroom, I pushed it in. Nothing. I sighed, worried if anything terribled happened. The only place I haven't checked was the bed, doubtful she was sleeping there already. I walked my myself there, but before I did, I was pinched at the side of my neck. I turned quickly, seeing nothing around me.

"Whoa." I felt myself being swayed back and forth, realizing I was woozy.

...

I was walking in a neighborhood, lights still on as the sun was about to set. They all seemed colorful, full of life. Even if I wasn't familiar here, I felt a connection on one of the houses, pulling me to one of them. As I moved closer to one of them, feeling of sorrow and anger were there. Oddly enough, the door was already open. Slowly, I inched closer to the weird sound from the living room.

Seeing brown wavy hair on the couch, Katie was the first thing in mind. I walked faster, but the only thing stopping me was a guy on top of her, comforting her... intimately.

_And it wasn't me._

I jerked up, breathing heavily than usual. Sweat beaded down my face. I looked around me, figuring where I was. Checking the clock, it was 6:00. Sunrise. Where was Katie? Wiping my eyes, I turned hopefully seeing Katie by my side. Instead, a blonde was sleeping facing away from me, hair messed up disgustingly. Oh no.

On the floor supposedly her clothes were piled up, with mine.

"Wake up." I nudged her forcefully, causing her to wake.

"Oh, it's you babe. Ready for round 2?" She woke up stretching.

"Wait, _what_?" She smiled, reaching for my face. I moved back.

"So, you didn't remember our lovely moment? Geez, I think ya banged me too much."

Automatically, I shoved her off the bed. I snatched my boxer and pulled it on. I grabbed her stupid clothes, opened the door and threw it out. I got her arm, pulling her up and out to the hall.

"Hey, you can't just leave me like this, you bast-" I shut the door from her face. Minutes later, her shouting stopped, and heard distant footsteps.

What the Hell did I do last night? Where was Katie? HOW COULD I BE SO STUPID? Looking for traces of her, she took everything she owned with her. Next to me, I punched the wall. As I pulled back, crumbs of the wall piled on the floor, my knuckles bruised and bleeding.

"Shit." I cursed. As I stood up, something white fell from under my pillow. I took it, realizing it was an envelope. Inside, a ripped paper, probably provided from the hotel was inside. It was from Katie.

_Travis,_

_I didn't want to stay here, after realizing what you planned to do on this bed with that waitress. __All I wanted to say _

_is that I trusted you. I thought I could love you, thinking you loved me back. __I know you had other girls before me, _

_thinking you would love them, so I thought I could be that different girl, who you could love forever. But I thought _

_wrong. And you blew it. Good luck with your stupid life without me, you player. Don't look for me. I probably won't be _

_at camp, so don't bother._

_From,_

_Your other 'lover'._

I fucking blew it. Damn it. I buried my face on my hands. In minutes, tears slipped between my fingers. This was odd to me, that I never cried for a girl. Katie doesn't know... She _is _everything to me and she is the girl I've been wanting to be with. Suddenly, my dream might have unfortunately been _true... _A vision that demigods usually get.

I quickly IMed Connor, envious that he could even take care of his girlfriend.

"Hey, bro it's like 6 o'clock in the morn- Hey what's wrong?" He plopped up his elbow, getting a better view of me. I didn't care if my eyes are soggy.

"Where's Katie? Something wrong?"

I took a deep breath. "I lost her, Connor."

"I lost her."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, I know this is short... I have more to come in the other chapters... My writing mite've changed, cuz I've been doing writing in school lately. <strong>

**So, I know this isn't part of any of PJaTO, but I'm so frickin excited for THE HUNGER GAMES MOVIE! I'm going to the midnight premiere (;**

**Anyways, please give me another chance... Forgive me! Review :)**

**~Jazzy**


	18. Chapter 18: Author's Note 2

**HEY GUYS... I KNOW I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING... CUZ MANY TRAGIC THINGS HAPPENED LAST MONTH, BUT ANYWAYS, SINCE IT'S SUMMER BREAK FOR ME, I WILL GUARANTEE TO UPDATE MY MARVELOUS STORY ;P SO DON'T YOU FUSS ABOUT IT. YOU KNOW I WON'T LEAVE MY STORIES, SO DON'T GET LET DOWN :). PROBABLY NEXT WEEK IS WHEN I WILL START MAKING NEW CHAPTERS FOR YOUR PLEASURE AND MINE. Bye :))))) **

**~Jay**


	19. Chapter 19: Old Best Friend?

**Hmmm, so I checked my email, and it seems that my chapters aren't being uploaded.. I've been uploading my chapters, but they don't seePm to come up to the story... Ok, so I'll upload ALL the chapters I did... Sorry for the inconvenience... So enough chitchat and read :).**

* * *

><p><strong>Katie POV<strong>

After miles and miles of walking, I finally took a rest stop at an old fashion eatery. Before I left, I tidied myself and pack my things, only leaving a quick note to _whom shall not be mentioned._

If you think I'd feel sooo depressed on what occured to me and crap, and go lose myself with drugs, alcohol, and sex, then your crazy. My mind is set to go back to camp and pretend this never happened, unless he comes back.

"Anything I could get for ya, sweet pea?" Snapping out to reality a middle-aged waitress smiled down at me.

"Ah, yes. Maybe just some coffee, eggs, and pancakes with syrup, please. Thanks."

"No problem. Your order will be ready in a jiffy." She then smiled and left.

Sighing, I rested my head on the table. I had to think of something else. Plans to go back to camp, since I'm frickin on the other side of the U.S... But all I could think vaguely, was a pleasurable touch... Kiss... Moan...

Shit. There it goes again. If only I could just... No I can't.

Shaking my head, I pulled myself up and waited for my order.

Out of the blue, a guy walks my way with a smile on his face. Creep.

"Katie! Oh wow is that you? I haven't seen you like forever! How are you?"

Whoa, whoa, whoa. Who is this guy? How does he even know me? I spoke up.

"Excuse me, but I think y-"

Then out of nowhere, a spark of memories of this guy and me comes literally poured in my mind. Childhood friends, of some sort, classmates... His smile, laugh, brunette hair like mine, blackest of eyes, and his parents with my dad. Apparently, he's my dad's friend's kid. And his name is... Nick.

"Nick?" I say.

He smiles. "I thought you'd remember. It's been a while you know." Keeping his gaze with mine, he sits promptly across from my table.

I was still suspicious. "So, why are you here?"

"Oh, I was about to ask you. I come here every other week to eat their delicious pie. How 'bout you?"

"Issues..."

"Well I won't bother. So hows your old man?"

I answer little as possible. "At home."

"Still don't believe me, huh?" Remember you called me 'Nick the Prick' adding on 'Loves playing his joystick'?"

Again, the whooshing feeling came and what he said was visual in my head.

I responded, "Yeah." Then laughed from 'what' I came up with.

"See? You were kind of perverted, but that's you."

I laughed. Seconds later, my order arrived. The waitress then turns to Nick.

"Oh, back again, Nick? The usual, isn't it?"

"Pretty much. Thanks Beck." Hm. Kind and respectful. She smiles and turns away.

"So Katie, I've been meaning to ask you, are you here by yourself or waiting for someone?"

"Well, I came here for a little... vacation, but I didn't have a car. I, uh, rented." I say.

"Would you like to stay with me for a while? You look worn out and need a good rest. I could buy you a ticket home. I have an apartment all to myself."

My whole body perked up. Well. That was easy. Thank you Gods.

"Yeah sure. Thanks so much."

"But only one condition." Nick says.

"Ok, shoot."

"Stay with me for 2 weeks. We have a lot to catch up from 10 years."

I hesitate. That means Miranda would stall for me a bit more. She doesn't know yet, unless Connor told her. I bit my lip. The other problem was... What the hell are we going to talk about?

"Deal."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm really sorry if it's short.. I was editing my chapters just to make it perfect as possible :)... Starting with my next chapter, I'm going to start putting on some random funny things in my life just for fun :P... Hope you like :)... Please review what changes should be done and some comments. Bye for now! Mwah<strong>


	20. Chapter 20: Searching for Her

**Hey guys :). So I was able to get some time to repost-post my new chapter. After all this, my heads up is that this story's going to probably finish on the 30's. :)**

* * *

><p>Travis POV<p>

It's been 3 days since I found out Katie left me, and I feel like dying already without her beside me. My unknown bruised head was still aching. During those days, I stared at the ceiling. Since then, I haven't even been eating much, just a banana and her favorite, cereal.

Just one girl I truly loved, now gone because of my stupid slip-up. The truth is, I knew I would've had sex, I wasn't even that drunk to forget. It all seems too suspicious.

"Travis snap out of it." My head flicked to Connor's IM, for the millionth time. He's been motivating me to get up and annoy the living crap of me.

"Just leave me to die, Connor. There's no use."

"C'mon, Trav. She's just one girl. You've had like a bajillion. And since when did opposites attract? You've hated her since the day you guys met."

It was true. Well a tiny bit. I thought she was playing hard to get the first of years, so I dated other girls. She wasn't even a bit jealous. Maybe from all my pranks. Still...

"Even if I've dated other girls, she's way more different, so just shut your face." I snapped. "How do you feel with Miranda?"

He stopped. "I like her... a lot. She's, like, understanding and all that. Why does it matter?"

"That's the point. What if you did a horrible mistake, and she left you?"

Connor looks down. "Just like what your doing."

"Exactly. But what I'm saying is, after my little trip with her thanks to you, I... I think I fell in love with her." There I said it. Travis the player finally loves a girl, which out of all is Katie.

"But, Travis. That's another thing. If you fall in love, you'll still have your heart broken. That was like, our oath."

"We were 13. But you know what, it was all my fault anyway."

So, why are you just lying there? You should look for her! Explain everything."

I thought about this. He does have a point. Too many points...

I spoke up. "As sure as Hades she won't believe me. She already left when I was drunk, like she _knew_. You know that typical story. Boy cheats on girl, girl leaves, done."

He still didn't give up. "You know you can do better, Trav. I never saw you give up on _anything._ Besides, your hotel room's about to expire."

"Wait, wha-" Then the phone rang. I glared at Connor.

He smirked. "Tell Katie I said hi." Then with a quick swipe of his hand, he was gone. I sighed and quickly answered the phone with a quick rant that I'd be down soon. I laid back on the bed closing my eyes. I had to explain everything to her, that it wasn't _me, _somehow.

Thank you Connor for nothing. I slowly got up, took a long shower, changed, and packed. With everything, I strolled to the elevator.

As I entered, the bell hop was my only company. "Lobby?" He asks. I nod. The door closes and the soft elevator music's on. A few seconds of awkwardness later, he spoke up.

"Not to be nosy, but were you on the hallway on the right of the elevator section?" The guy asks.

"Um, yeah. Why?"

"Oh, because a couple days ago, an incident happened where a bare bodied lady was thrown out of a room, changing on the hallway. Other guests complained about the commotion, so rumors had been out by her, well the guy who did it to her, describing as you. Now, I'm not blaming you, but-" I cut him off.

"There is no evidence it was me, OK?" Ding! Soon, the elevator doors opened. O left as soon as possible.

As I gave my card and all, the freaking bitch started glaring at me. I ignored and left as other people stared at me. Whatever.

Putting all the stuff, I sat at the driver's seat. _Where could she possibly be? What would I say when she sees me? What'll she do? Will she ever talk to me? _

After banging my head on the wheel, I started the car and drove. It was already 1 o'clock when I started my search. I looked from where we were at before. Looked at people at sidewalks that looked like Katie. Still no sign. Even if I'd IM her, she wouldn't answer. I asked people who saw her if she was around.

By 6, I ate a quick burrito, driving around at any ghetto places if she was stuck. Just any trace of her, anything. Nothing. By the time it was night, I flew around the city searching. Up, down, left, right. Nowhere to be seen. Tired, I landed back into the car.

_I'll find you Katie. I still need to explain. You know I can't cheat on you._

Driving for a quiet place, I parked far from town. I made myself comfortable at the backseat. Praying to gods if she's alright, I slowly fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, not my best... I tried to explain Travis's moment finding her, and not giving up, but my other chapter will be a bit interesting. Probably longer too, if anything possible :). Review for any thoughts or comments!<strong>

**~Jay**


	21. Chapter 21: The Dream

**I'm back! I promised to make it longer to here you go...**

* * *

><p><strong>Travis POV<strong>

_I was in a serene bright place. Walking around buildings, my feet somehow was moving on its own. It seems that this place was so... Hypnotizing, controlling. Everything seemed really happy. I felt like I wanted to come along and enjoy, but my feet kept moving. _

_ I was observing everything around me. Just then, I was in front of a door. My arm went up automatically and pushed it. The door was unlocked. Exploring, this place was perfect. Flat screen T.V., leather sofa, decorations, and a few paintings._

_The only thing I couldn't see was the kitchen at the far left of the place. Slowly, I walk through the living room. Getting nearer and nearer, a soft angelic hum echoes through the hall, only drawing me closer, like I need it._

_The kitchen looked so luxurious. A huge fridge on the side with stools for the larger part. Even has a great view of LV. But as I scanned, right away, I saw the back of a woman washing dishes. Her hair was just washed and was wearing a long white sweater that hung off her right shoulder and cotton short shorts._

_I walked closer to her. Then the scent hit me. Strawberries. My heart skipped a beat... It's Katie. Overwhelmed, I tried to touch her shoulder. My hand past through. _

_"Katie?" I said. Just when I was about to touch her again, a person came out from one of the rooms. Specifically, it was a guy. More specifically, he was lean, yet his face was a bit blurry.. Even more specifically, he tried to wrap his arms on Katie's waist._

_"Hey Katester..." His dragged his words, "What's for breakfast?" _

_Son of a... Angered, I tried to push this guy off of her, but my hands came through again._

_Luckily, she turned and pushed off his arms before any other contacts where his hands will explore._

_"Hey keep your hands to yourself." She smiled. Gods I missed her smile. But it wasn't for me. _

_She kept talking. "You're just drunk from last night, that's all. Just go sit and rest." He refused. Instead, he cornered her between him and the sink, gently._

_"Did you even remember what I said?" He spoke calmly, yet friendly. Katie looked at him, confused._

_"You know, if you're ready and you seem alright with it..."_

_"Oh, that thing..."_

_"Just tell me, I'm not pushing you, not like what that guy did to you." Wait, were they talking about-_

Knock, knock, knock! Then I was in a different place. It was a dream, again. Yawning and stretching, I turned to see a guy on my window, so I rolled down the window._  
><em>

"Hey kid, thus place is for private investigations of a unit. Parking here could cost ya." Ugh.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll get off." I started the car and drove. I rubbed my eyes and shaking my head to try to wake up. I've got nowhere to go for now. I could just leave back to the camp, but I can't leave Katie. She's somewhere in an apartment. I'm grateful now that I have a clue on where she is. But what makes me jittery and angered inside was that guy. I hope as fuck that he better not be with her, or better yet, out of her life.

"Hey Travis!" I jumped from the voice. On the passenger seat was Connor. Well, the IM. "Wow dude, you look like shit." I glared at him. "Thanks for your compliment. Can you leave now?"

"No, I possibly cannot. I'm going to see what you're doing. Seen Katie yet?"

"No. Connor, do you have anything important to do?"

"You know me, we're lazy around here 'member? Now quit talking, there's a stoplight." I slowed down.

"I had this dream..."

"Well, tell me!"

"Ok, so I was walking through these buildings and it was morning cause people were already out and stuff. But I kept walking to a door and went in it. It wasn't a house though. Then Katie and some guy were there."

"Oh wow... That sounds pretty bad just saying it. Hey, might be a clue to where she is."

"Maybe, but-" Honking behind me started. Even the guy on my right thought I was crazy. Like I was talking casually to him. Groaning, I drove on.

"Maybe, but what if it was like her future or something. Shouldn't she back at camp?"

"Dude, we're demigods. Dreams like that mean it's a hint. Just like our quests."

I answered. "Then it's all true. The worst part is that this guy was trying to touch her. I don't even know how he looks like by the face. It was all blurry."

"Hey I gotta go. Chiron's calling me. Probably one of my pranks. Good luck." Then the message was gone.

Sighing, I parked to a grocery/diner. I needed to buy some toothpaste. Rubbing my face and brushing my hair, I got out. The place was pretty cool just entering it. Finally, I saw the toiletries aisle. Maybe I could eat here for breakfast. I grabbed it and walked down the aisle. I was thinking better plans on finding her, then-

"Mmph!" I fell on side with this person.

"Sorry," I mumbled. "Didn't see you there."

"I am so sorry. Here, I'll get these for- Travis?"

"Um, how do you know me?" I wasn't sure how. Haven't seen this guy in my life.

"You were like a legend in middle school." Hmmm. I thought back from before. Flashbacks of everything of when I was in middle school showed up. From when Connor, me, and my friends would prank teachers, to partying, and even dating. Me and Connor were the class clowns in the whole school.

Good times. Just when I was about to tell this guy I don't know him, a quite specific memory montage of this dude was up. He was kinda in my group of friends, but a friend of my friend. He would be at the corner of everything I did. He wore glasses. We only talk once in a while mostly for school work. I don't even remember his name. Then I moved when 8th grade was over so mom would go to her work easier.

"I- I kind of remember you... Did you wear glasses?"

"Yup, that's me. It's been like, what 3-4 years? I have another friend that I haven't seen in like 10 years. Small world, huh?"

"Uh, yeah. Sorry, I didn't catch your name."

He answered. "Nick."

Not that interesting but good.

"Hey Nick, well I really need to buy this toothpaste, then I'll be on my way. Nice meeting you." As I started walking away, he stopped me.

"C'mon, I'll buy that. Why not we talk a bit? Like the good 'ol times? Wanna grab something?" Whoa. Well, this could be a good chance on getting to know him... He seems easy going.

"Thanks. I'm not really talkative in the moment."

"It's all good. I was about to order food for lunch. My friend's kind of tired, so I told her I'll order some. Hungry?"

I nodded. After he bought the paste, I looked for a table and he ordered. Man, I was so hungry. He brought the tray of food for me and I went crazy.

"Hey, Nick, thanks for this." I mumbled each bite.

"No prob. So anyway, how are you? I heard on the news your mom's really successful."

"Uh, yeah. I'm at a camp I go every summer. Connor's pretty good too."

"Your at a camp too? My friend at my place is too."

I was curious. Oh, really? "What kind of camp?"

"She wouldn't say. Like it was secretive or something, I don't know. So you live in Vegas now?"

"Oh, no. Just a vacation. I just need to find one of my camp mates." I finished my last bite and threw the trash away. Nick wrapped up some food and we kept talking.

"Well you could crash at my place if you want. I have like the new edition we used to play back then. Plus you look pretty tired."

I thought about it. Some part of me thinks I should go. It would really help me and rest a while.

"Sure thanks." He smiled. We got up and headed to our cars. Before I started the engine, I prayed to Demeter to help guide me to find Katie.

(5 minutes later)

His place was pretty close. As we parked, I viewed a quick glance of his place. Apparently, he lives in a huge apartment.

Instantly, my dream looked familiar to this. I dragged my bags and walked with him. Everything was so real to the dream.

"Welcome." He opened his and I got in. I nearly gasped. It was the place. Nick then led me to a room.

"Here's where you'll stay for a while. Do anything you need." I mumured a quick thanks and shut the door. I covered my face. What if he's the guy? He's too nice. I left my things and went out. Nick was watching T.V. on NFL.

"Hey, your just in time for the game. Come sit." I sat, trying to relax. I checked the time. 12:42.

Then, I heard a flush of a toilet. Maybe his friend's awake.

As her shadow from the hall got smaller, Nick was ready to introduce her.

"Oh, she's here. Travis, I want you to meet my friend... Katie."

She was in full view now. From her uncombed hair to her bare feet. She was confused at first, then her eyes met mine. I was shocked. All this time, she was with guy. At least she was safe. She tried to open her mouth to speak, but she was frozen. I turned to Nick. I was about ready to punch him.

* * *

><p><strong>Nick's such a weirdo... So anyways is it long enuff for ya? It took me a while, so you better love it lol jk. Review and I'll update ASAP! <strong>

**~Jay 3**


	22. Chapter 22: Author's Note 3

**So, hey guys(: I know I've been taking a super LOOONG vacation for this story, but it doesn't mean I would stop writing it! I also saw your comments and PM's and I felt so bad for ditching you :(. All of you should totally hate me right now, and I deserve it, so I'm sorry from the bottom of my heart(: The story will be up and running about next week, so be prepared!**

**~Jay**

**Oh and P.S.: I have recently made an Instagram if you all would like to follow me and see how I really look(: {don't be scared of my face lol} BUT I also made a KIK so I can talk to you lovely people**

**Chat w/ me - beautiful_sea8**


	23. Chapter 23: We Meet Again

**The moment you all been waiting for... A NEW CHAPTER! I'll quit my typing and go on to the story! **

* * *

><p><strong>Katie POV<strong>

Staying at Nick's was great! It's already been 3 days and still counting. We've been at his balcony for an hour and a half, with beers in our hands. I drank contentedly, as Nick drank like it was water.

He's been telling all these stories about his childhood and I would tell my part, until we met. Honestly, the foreign conversations of us somehow turned into something that I HAD to know. He told me the part where he was pantsed in front of the cafeteria by his so called friends.

"And the funny thing is, we became friends after!" He laughed with multiple gasps to catch his breath.

"And you were in middle school?!" I said, almost shocked on the news. Those delinquents should've been suspended for something.

"Yeah, but they just got a warning. We made up so I started hanging out with them," Nick said. "They were one of those funny and respectful kids. You could call them players, but I didn't see it that way."

"So there's more than one?"

"Yup. They were twins." Twins, huh? Almost sounds like...

"Do they have dark hair and blue eyes?" I questioned.

"How'd you know? They do." He replied. This was so ironic. I didn't bother asking their names. I stared at the sky for a while, wondering about what _he's _doing right now, and if _he _even cares what he did to me.

"So, how about you? Do have anything planned ahead of you?" He asked. I snapped back to reality and our conversations went on me wanting to study plant biology and such. Apparently, Nick wants to become a scientist at a lab in Utah. I still couldn't get this feeling of someone watching me...

By about 30 minutes, I've just finished my first bottle, and Nick did 7. He stood up to get more, but I urged him that it's enough. Nick was swaying back and forth, worrying me if he'll fall off the balcony. I help steadied him out and let him lay on the couch.

"We should throw a party some time," He slurred. "Not like there's anything we both could do alone." That caught my attention. Was he flirting with me? I didn't even know the guy for like 3 days. Maybe it's just the talking. I pushed it away and smiled.

"Sure, Nick. Maybe we could. I don't mind, I haven't partied in forever." He stood up again and tried to balance walk to his room. I followed behind him, cautious of his actions.

"You know what Kate? You seem really uptight of yourself. Get loose, cut yourself some slack."

Go figure. Lots of people thought of me like that. I was always doing work, studying, having a good behavior, etc. I don't know how people could do the opposite of that, besides... Travis. There I said it. I have to get used to the fact that I would see him almost everyday in camp, blah blah blah.

By now, Nick was laying on his bed, back first, with all his limbs stretched. I sat beside him, with water on one hand. I placed it by his side.

"Do you need anything? I could get it for you?" I said. His eyes were droopy and he looked like he was prepared to sleep. Instead, he grabbed my free arm and pulled me toward him. My eyes widened at the action, but I quickly compose myself.

"I-I like you, Katie." He said, looking right at my eyes. I was laying next to him, not near him, not far, but in the middle. The only part he was touching me was my wrist. I was frozen.

Nick continued. "I know you might be thinking that it's too early, but please give me some time. I liked you from when we were kids. I didn't know how to contact you after you left, but now was just a lucky day to find you."

I thought about it. I just broke up, and all I planned was going back to camp. But Nick in the middle of this kind of disrupted my thoughts.

"I recently broke up." I replied. He softened and stopped talking about it. I hope he understands. I pulled myself from his grasp and walked towards the door.

**(The Next Day)**

I woke up at around 10:30, tidying up my bed. This was a regular rountine for me. I continued to the kitchen, cleaning up the leftover mess from the balcony and from dinner. Washing the dishes, goosebumps trailed from my neck down. It wasn't even cold. Was something here? Shrugging it off, I soaped the dishes. Nick came in, obviously tired.

Hey Katester..." His dragged his words, "What's for breakfast?" He tried wrapping his arms around me, and I stopped him.

"Hey keep your hands to yourself." I smiled. "You're just drunk from last night, that's all. Just go sit and rest." On second thought, he cornered me from the sink to him.

Did you even remember what I said?" He murmured_. _I was confused.

"You know, if you're ready and you seem alright with it..."

"Oh, that thing..."

"Just tell me, I'm not pushing you, not like what that guy did to you."

"Yeah OK. Just let me think." Was all I said. He stopped and went back to his room. A couple minutes later, he was dressed up.

"I'm going to get some food. Be right back." He waved cheerfully to me and I did the same, then left.

**(2 hours later)**

I decided eating cereal without Nick. What was taking him long? I was able to clean his room, living room, closets, and windows when he left. When I was done, I went to the bathroom. The air vent was on, because you know, I had time to clean it too. By the time I was done, Nick was finally here. I turned the air vent off, washed my hands, and went towards the hall.

It sounds like he brought a visitor. As I went near, Nick was ready to introduce me.

"Oh, she's here. Travis, I want you to meet my friend... Katie."

Wait, WHAT?

I turned from the hallway, seeing his face. His changed clothes, smell, and features were so familiar. I wanted to speak, but nothing came out of me. This was probably Nick's friend, hence my ex.

Oh, Gods.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think? I wanted to put Katie's POV to get her side of the story, so yup. Thank you guys for understanding! I'm guessing Nick is getting to your nerves? Hehe. Review!(:<strong>

**~Jay**


	24. Chapter 24: Reunion with Complications

**New chapter's finally here :) Big thanks to Claire for reminding me for updating... **

**By the way, I've recently been reading this story called Finding A New Home by relytt.. It's really good (: Check it out!**

* * *

><p><strong>Travis POV<strong>

I had to calm down. There was just no reason to start a fight to a guy who offered his apartment to me. But what really set me off was how _Katie_, the one specific person I'm trying to find, is here. Basically, I'm just surprised and pissed.

Overall, I was glad to see her. No wounds or injuries. Part of me wanted to jump right off the couch and tackle her. Take her away from this place and drive off anywhere we wanted. But what made me stay in my position were her eyes. The ones that were a forest full of content, ease, innocence, and happiness. Like she was unstoppable in what she desired to pursue.

All of that burned down as soon as she made eye contact with me. I felt guilty of what I _supposedly_ did, but fear and hurt from her bored into mine.

For a while, I forgot about Nick's presence. I didn't want to be straightforward on what I wanted to ask. I decided to do what I do best: play him.

"Nice to meet you, Katie." I said with a smile. Walking towards her, I stuck my hand out. She knew me well to play along.

"Travis, right?" As our hands connected, a small jolt shocked me. Quickly composing myself, I looked at her briefly for her reaction. Nothing.

"So Nick," I sat down across from him, "How come I've never heard of her? Katie, I mean."

"Well, we've been childhood friends in the past. It was up until I turned 9 that I moved. Her dad and mine have stayed in contact with each other over the years, without the nerves to tell me to when I asked," He chuckled.

"Even if I haven't seen her in 10 years, I could recognize her anywhere." Nick momentarily searched for Katie and smiled. She grinned back. Silently, Katie moved and sat at a single love seat that was between Nick and I.

"So this is the famous dark haired blue eyed pal of yours that practically did the craziest things with you?" Katie spoke. I missed her voice. What amazed me was how she never showed a trace of our relationship, like I was a stranger to her. It hurt.

"He's been telling me quite a lot about you really." She said nonchalantly turning towards me.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Nick barged in, rubbing the back of his neck. "I was drunk last night. Everything seemed to pour right out of my mouth."

He was drunk. I looked back and forth between them if anything happened. Nick seemed fine, but Katie did not.

I've got to change the topic. It was too much for me to take in. All I know now is that Katie's safe and I'm here with her.

"So, you guys have anything planned? I have a feeling you do, Nick." I urged.

"Well, you're in perfect timing. My buddies from my work came back from training, so I wanted to celebrate. I didn't go because I work ahead. I like to get things done ahead of time." He stated.

"Really? I do that too." Katie said, impressed. "I never want to be late at assignments."

"Exactly." Nick smiled at her. I just watched as they shared their little inside joke. I slightly frowned. We never had anything in common. We were... Opposites. I barged in.

"When exactly? You know how much I love to party." I smirked at Nick. He stopped his trance and looked towards me.

"Uh, tomorrow night, if that's okay with you, since you just got here and all."

"You kidding me? I can party whenever. I just won't want to barge in with your schedule."

Katie snorted. "Sure you can. I can tell. You seem like those people. Someone who doesn't care who sees them, and does what they want."

She was telling me something. Was it from that night? I didn't remember. This was too frustrating.

"That reminds me when we were back at school. Travis was such a dance freak. He could get anybody's attention by shredding the dance floor." Nick boasted. I did have a talent to it... Maybe I'm rusty?

"Oh really? Well I can't wait to see those _moves, _Travis." She winked and smiled.

I managed a small smile. How is it so easy for her to control my emotions like this? Hell, I don't even know if she still has feelings for me or not.

"By the way Travis, aren't you still looking for your camp mate?" Nick said.

I simply said, "I think she's all right. I have a feeling she's back. I'll call the camp if she is, but for now, I'll be right here." I was looking at Katie the whole time.

"Great! So, I'll make arrangements for tomorrow. Be right back, I'm going to the bathroom for a sec." He stood and walked to the direction where Katie previously was.

We just stared at each other. When we heard the click of the door, she spoke first.

"Why the Hades are you here?" The transition was quick and shocking. I couldn't respond right away. As I recovered, I told her my intentions.

"I-I was looking for you. I was gonna explain-"

"Don't explain anything to me." She snapped. "You know what you did, and you can't take it back. I shouldn't have came here, let alone go with you from the start."

That was hard to answer. I opened my mouth to talk, but nothing came out.

Katie kept talking. "Was I really that worthless to you, Travis? Am I just another toy? I can't believe I let myself go."

"No, Katie it's not like that! I swear, you mean something to me. I've never felt anything like this before to a girl." I looked in her eyes to show that I meant every word. I thought I saw them soften, but hatred filled them back up.

With a stern rigid tone, she answered, "Then tell me why you were with another girl."

I wanted to tell her I didn't do it. I wanted to say that slut is nothing to me. But I couldn't prove it. I could recognize if I had sex, yet it was hard to remember. So I had to tell truth.

"I don't know." She wouldn't forgive me by that answer. I buried my face in my hands. I felt defeated. It was all my fault. Before we could say anything else, we heard Nick walking back. We quickly composed ourselves.

With a big grin, he said, "Katie, did you clean the place while I was gone? The bathroom's spotless!" She smiled and said a quick thanks. As they continued with their conversation, I blurred them out to think. I guess this was it. We're over. Seeing her with Nick, Katie seemed to light up. They had common interests. They compliment each other. I just annoyed and irritated her.

But I couldn't have a future without her by my side. She's changed me as a person. I didn't know what I would do if she wasn't a part of it. I want to make it better. To work it out.

And I'm not ready to let go just yet.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, so am I forgiven? Really truly and utterly sorry I wasn't updating... A confession is that I'm a lazy person, and I'm proud of it (x<strong>

**So a heads up is to expect another chapter next year! Haha I'm kidding... I hope :p**

**Thanks to Claire for reminding me sooo many times I update!****  
><strong>

**And big thanks to Tyler for giving me advice for the story!(: I was stumped for a while, another reason why I haven't been updating**

**kik me - waves_of_wisdom !**

**Review!**


End file.
